Brothers To The End
by TheLastSurvivor14
Summary: It's been a few years since the Amor Family left the order and with the war coming to its end, a new evil rises in the darkness. Choices will be made for the sake of the family, heroes will rise while some will fall and a fight for the Republic will take place. Witness the end of the Amor Brother's legend. [AhsokaxOC and BarrissxOC]
1. Prologue

**Hey what's up everybody this is TheLastSurvivor14 and here is the prolugue of the final installment of the Amor Brothers series. I know i said that I would release this story tomorrow but due to a small problem I'm going to give you guys the the prologue of the story for today.**

** I also want to let everybody know that some of here chapters were inspired by some films and by one game. This prologue was inspired by Christopher Nolan's film The Dark Knight Rises so all rights go to him as well as Disney owns the rights to Star Wars. Okay enough with that. Let's get started shall we.**

**Prologue: Hannibal**

_Naboo (Normal POV)_

It's been two to three years since Adam, and his brother Anthony, arrested Vindi on Hoth. All this time Vindi has been rotting in the Republic Prison facility on Naboo, that is until he was being transferred to the Republic Prison on Coruscant. After he was escorted out of the prison by a few clones, they were on a speeder, heading to a checkpoint where Vindi will be taken to a ship to Coruscant.

But as the speeder drives towards the checkpoint, another speeder with clones escorting three criminals, with hoods covering their faces, drives by them. As the two speeders reach the ship, one clone outside the ship says, "Hey what are you doing here? The prison says that we're only escorting Vindi."

"It was a last minute change." The clone says. "The prison wanted these men transferred to Coruscant. They say that these men work for the Scared Mercenary."

"Hannibal?" The other clone asks, only to see the other clone nod. "Get them on board then." He says as the men are out on the ship with Vindi.

_Republic Ship_

Over the past few months there have been attacks on the Republic by several bombings on Republic Senators. There have also been rumors of a mercenary wearing a mask, to cover the scars on his face, may have been involved with the attacks. His name was Hannibal.

As the ship was taking off, the clone looks at the hooded men and grabs one of them and says, "Okay so here's how this is going to work! I just checked with the Republic Prison on Coruscant and they said that there is no transfer order for you three! So you're going to tell me everything about Hannibal and I may let you get off this ship alive!" The clone then pulls out a pistol and points it at one of the prisoners while Vindi is watching the clone point the gun at the unarmed prisoners. "Tell me about Hannibal! Why are three here!" After the clone asked on of the prisoners and heard no response, he says "If you don't answer, I will shoot you!"

"If you were going to kill him you would've done it a few minutes ago." On of the hooded prisoners says with a dark voice.

_Ouside_

Unknown to the clones on the ship, is a large black ship flying behind them with a small squad of mercenaries, wearing black armor and jet packs, are preparing for something.

_Inside_

Back on the ship the clone looks at the hooded prisoner, the one that spoke, and asks, "Well at least you can talk. Who are you?"

"Take this hood off and you'll find out." The prisoner says.

Out of curiosity, the clone grabs the hood and takes it off and see's the prisoners face. It was a man wearing a black mask with red eyes and a white scar going down the mask. "Surprise." The man says.

"Hannibal?" The clone asks.

Hannibal nods at him and says, "Now you've found the man you've been searching for."

_Outside_

As the ship flies through the air, the ship full of mercenary's begins to fly above them.

_Inside_

"Why are you here?!" The clone asks. "Was getting caught part of your plan?

"Of course! We knew Dr. Vindi was being transferred to Coruscant, but we needed to find a way to break him out." Hannibal says as he and Vindi look at each other.

"Well how are going to break out Vindi now?!" The clone asks.

"Crashing this ship." Hannibal says as the mercenaries on the other ship fly down and bust through the windows of the ship. "With no survivors!" Hannibal says while he breaks free from his handcuffs and grabs the clone's neck and snaps it while the other two prisoners break free from their handcuffs and grub some of the dead clone's guns and fire at them.

With every clone in the ship killed, the mercenaries from the other ship hand Hanibal and his two prisoners jetpacks. After Hannibal straps on his jetpack he looks at his men and says, "Set the charges and let's move." While his men are putting bombs on the ship, he looks at Vindi and says, "And you." Hannibal then grabs Vindi and adds, "You're coming with me."

"What what are you doing?!" Vindi panicly asks while Hannibal grabs him.

"I'd hold on if I were you." He says to Vindi as he nods at the rest of his men to leave the ship and flies out of the ship with Vindi holding onto him, screaming. "Calm down Vindi! Now's not the time to panic! That comes later!" He says to him as he pulls out a trigger and detonates the clone's ship.

_Mercenary Ship_

After the Hannibal, Vindi, and the mercenaries made it onto their ship, Hannibal throws Vindi in a dark room inside the ship. Vindi looks at Hanibal and asks, "Why did you bring me here?!"

"For him." Hannibal says as he places a holocomm on the floor and a hologram of an old man wearing a black hood appears in front of the two men. Vindi looks at the hologram in shock and says, "You?!"

"I see Hannibal was able to break you out Dr. Vindi." The old man says as the hologram then looks at Hannibal and asks, "Were their any survivors left?"

"No. There were no survivors. Just like you planned." Hannibal says.

"Good. Now it's time to take the next step in our plan." The hologram says as the old man then looks at Vindi and says, "I require your services again Doctor." After he said that the dark room lights up and reveals that the men are inside a lab full of prototype weapons and Vindi's old armor he had when Adam arrested him on Hoth, only it was repaired and equipped with more weapons.

As Vindi looks around to see all of his prototype weapons and armor around him, a huge evil smile grows on his face and asks, "When do I start?"

The old man smiles at him and then looks at Hannibal and says, "I have one more person for you to bring here Hanibal. I need you to bring me Trickster."

"Trickster?" Hannibal asks.

"Yes." The hologram says. "He is the most crucial part of this plan. He will help me select a new apprentice one who will replace Count Dooku." The old man says, reminding everyone the death of Dooku, who was killed after Coruscant was invaded when the Chancellor was kidnapped by the Separatists but was rescued by Anakin an Obi wan. Even though Dooku is dead, the Separatists are still able to function with out him and are still waging war on the Republic.

"Consider it done. My lord." Hannibal says before the hologram disappears and the ship leaves the planet and makes a jump to lightspeed.

**Oh boy. Both Vindi and Trickster are back! What kind of plans does this mysterious man have? Stick around and find out. I also want to explain to you guys that the reason why I decided to throw in a Bane inspired character is because I wanted one give one of the characters a good match. See you guys tomorrow for the next two chapters.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey what's up everyone this is TheLastSurvivor14 and here is the the first chapter on Brothers To The End.**** A lot of stuff happened in the prologue so what kind of new things will we see in this chapter?** As I mentioned yesterday I'm having a small problem right now so I'm only gonna give you guys the first two chapters of the story. Disney owns Star Wars while I own my OCs.

**Chapter 1: A New Life**

_Naboo: Lake House (Ahsoka's POV)_

It's been almost three years, after we've moved into the lake house and it's been three years of raising the kids. A few months after we moved in, my water broke and I was going into labor. Because Adam had a medical room installed beneath the house, I was able to get medical attention soon. Zeta was the person to deliver the babies, since Adam programmed to deliver babies and perform other medical surgeries.

Adam had her chip installed a droids body to help and she helped deliver the kids. After going into labor for hours, I finally birthed two healthy babies, a boy and a girl. Our daughter arrived just a few hours after I birthed our son. Adam and I had been wondering what we were going to name the kids and we decided to name our son, David Adam Amor, and our daughter Alexis Victoria Amor.

After they born, Adam and I noticed that their skins were orange and that they had white markings on their skin. We also noticed that our son David had black hair and brown eyes while Alexis had no hair at all and had blue eyes.

But as the years went buy, hear head tails started to grow as the both of them started develop their own personalities. David and Alexis are just like their father, their both strong and have a big heart. Adam also tells me that they've inherited traits from me. He's says that they're both independent and smart as I am.

A year after the twins were born, Barriss and Anthony had a child too, a daughter who they called Ria. She looks just like her parents, with green skin and markings like her mother and black hair like her father and she also shares some traits from them. She's just as calm and peaceful, like Barriss, and is playful like Anthony. When the kids were born, Adam and I had Anthony and Barris be the godparents of the kids and we agreed that we would be Ria's godparents.

As the sun rose up in the sky, I woke up and saw Adam's arm over me. I look back and see him kissing y arm. "Good morning angel." He whispered at me as he got out of bed and was getting dressed.

I looked at him and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I got to head down to the shop." He said to me as he put on his pants, shirt and boots.

"I thought you didn't had work today Adam." I said to him while I lifted up the bed sheets and made some space for him. "Come back to bed with me."

After he finished getting dressed, he walks over to me and says, "I'll only be there for a few hours," he says to me as he starts to kiss me repeatedly on the lips and then adds, "and then maybe later you and me can take the kids out for a little swim and then have a little BBQ."

"I'd like that." I said to him with a smile.

"Okay." He whispered in my ear. "Now go back to bed my love." After he left the room, I did what he said and went back to bed.

_(Adam's POV)_

After I left the bedroom, I started to walk towards the kid's room, to give them a kiss on their beautiful heads before I went down to the shop. As I entered their room, I looked inside and saw David sleeping in a bed in the shape of a pod racer and saw Alexis sleeping in a bed that looked liked like a carriage. I walk over to them quietly, and watch them sleep.

I walk over to David's bed, and whispered, "Sleep tight David." I then gave him a kiss on his forehead and whispered, "Take care of your sister for me." After I gave him one more kiss on his forehead, I walked over to Alexis' bed and looked at her beautiful face cuddling next to a stuff animal. I kiss her cheek and whisper, "Sleep well princess. Daddy will be back in a few hours." I kissed again on the cheek and quietly left her room.

After I left the room I saw Anthony across the hallway in Ria's room and saw him kissing her in the cheek and leving the room. After he left the room I looked at Anthony and said, "Good morning."

"Morning Adam." He said to me as we walked down the hallway and entered the kitchen. "So how long are we going to stay at the shop, because Barriss and I have some plans?"

"Oh really?" I asked him while I made a breakfast sandwich. "Well we'll only be there for a few hours because Ahsoka and I have some plans too."

"Really?" He asked me while he started making some breakfast.

"Oh yeah." I said to him. "We're thinking about taking the kids out for a swim in the lake and having a little BBQ later on."

"Nice. Barriss and I are thinking about taking Ria to the petting zoo." He said. "And I promised Barriss that I would get home early and take them both."

"Go ahead." I said to him. "You can check out early to take your family out. I'll probably do the same thing." I then looked down the hallway and saw Jason and Lux coming down the hallway. "Morning boys."

"Morning." Jason said as he sat down near the tale and he and Lux began to make their breakfast.

While Anthony and I were finishing our breakfast, Lux asks, "So do you guys have any plans for the day."

"Actually Anthony and I just finished telling each other that we're thinking about spending the day with our wives and kids." I said and then asked, "How about you?"

Before Lux could say a word, Jason steps in the conversation and says, "We're thinking about heading down to the bar and watch a few games and have a couple drinks. And see if we can pick up a few dates."

"Well I wish you the best of luck." Anthony said with chuckle.

After we shut down Saber Team, Jason and Lux started spending more time with each other when Anthony and I were focusing on spending time with our families. Ever since Saber Team was shut down, Lux continued working as a Junior Senator and Jason started working at the shop with us. When ever Lux doesn't have to work for the Senate, he works at the shop with us and he and Jason tend to spend more time with each other.

"Alright guys come on. Let's head down to the shop. The sooner we head over there, the sooner we can finish early and enjoy the rest of our day." I said as Anthony and I grabbed our stuff and the guys finished their breakfast and we all got in our speeders and drove down to the shop.

**Okay everyone that will be it for this chapter. At least we get to see how the family is doing. If you like this story so far please leave a comment. I'll see you guys on Chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone this'll be the last chapter for today before I see you guys on monday. So here is Chapter 2. Star Wars is owned by Disney**

**Chapter 2: The Republic Needs You**

_Repair Shop: 2 Hours Later (Adam's POV)_

A couple of hours after the guys and I arrived at the shop, Anthony and I were working on some guy's speeder that needed some repair after having an accident. While we were working on the car, the two of us inserted Zeta's and Theta's chips inside the computers of the repair shop. Anthony looks at a hologram of Theta and says, "Hey Theta"

"What is it sir?" He asks.

"Why don't you play us a little music?" He suggested.

"Yes sir. Which artist would like to listen to?" He asks him.

"Let's play a little ACDC." Anthony said as the song _Hells Bells _started to play while Anthony and I were working on the car. While we were listening to the song, Anthony looks at me and says, "This brings back so many memories."

"Yeah." I said as I lied on my back and went beneath the speeder to work on the bottom of it. "I remember when Dad use to have us work on the cars whenever we were free on the weekends."

"Ahh memories." Anthony said.

After an hour on working on the speeder I finished working on it. "Well I think I may have fixed it. Why don't you start it up?" I said after I crawled out from beneath the speeder.

Anthony inserts the keys into the ignition and starts up the speeder. After a few attempts the speeder starts up sounding like it was brand new. "Nice job Adam." Anthony says as he pats me on the back. He then adds, "Okay I got to head back to the house to pick up Barriss and Ria."

"Yeah go ahead." I said to him while he took out Theta's chip from the computer. "I'll see you later on then."

"Yeah." he said as he started walking away. "I tell you all about it at dinner."

After he left the shop I looked around the shop and saw Lux walking over to me with a man. "Hey Adam this man wants to see you."

"Thank you Lux. I'll take it from here." I said to him before Lux left us. "So what can I do you for sir?" I asked the man.

"My engine's all worn out. I came to see if you can replace it with a newer one." He says to me.

"Yeah I can do that for you." I say to him as I crossed my arms.

"Good. And how long and how much is this going to cost me?" He asks.

I then turn my attention to the speeder and say, "Well this should take me a couple of hours to remove the engine and insert a new one and the cost should be about 500 credits."

"Do you take Republic credits?" He asks me.

After he said that I sighed and said, "Yeah...I'll take that." The reason I sighed, was because we usually take regular credits because they're more useful than Republic credits.

"Thank you." He said to me.

"Yeah no problem." I said to him. I then added, "Come back in a couple of hours and your speeder will be working like brand new." The man then nods at me and then leaves the shop. After he left, I look at Zeta and say, "Zeta play me a little Nickelback."

"Yes sir." She said and started playing _Burn It To The Ground_. As I started working on the engine, I began tapping my foot to the beat of the music.

After I finished removing the old engine, I looked and saw Lux and Jason finishing up on the speeder they were working on. I also saw them walk over to me as I was inserting the new engine. "Hey Adam we just finished working on our last speeder so we're going to check out." Jason said.

"Oh yeah sure." I said to them. "I'm probably going to close the shop once I'm finished inserting this new engine."

"Okay see ya." Lux said as he and ason started leaving the shop. An hour after they left, I finished inserting the new engine. After the guy came to the shop to pick up the speeder, he was pleased to see that his speeder was running smooth just like I promised. After he paid me, I took out Zeta from the computer and started locking up the shop.

Just as I was locking the doors, I felt a tap on my shoulder. "I'm sorry man but we're closing up early." I said and then felt another tap. "Hey man I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait until…" I then turned around and saw that it was Anakin standing in front of me. "Anakin."

"Hello Adam." He said to me. It's been a while since I saw him. The last time I saw Anakin was when Saber Team was shut down and when we left the Jedi Order.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came to see how you were doing." He said to me. "And to offer you a job."

"I already have a job." I said to him.

"Yes I can see. But it doesn't pay as much doesn't it?" He asks me.

"You'd be surprised of how much I make." I said to him, remembering that thanks to Lux's Junior Senator job, we're able to make enough money to pay for the house and for a few other things with the extra money we earn from working at the shop.

After small pause, Anakin looks sighs and says, "You know I don't like how things ended between us."

"End of discussion." I said also remembering about the pain and suffering Ahsoka and I went through when we were at the Republic court. After I said that I started to walk away from him and went towards my speeder and started it up.

"I tried to prove your innocence but-" Before he could say another word I cut him off.

"You handcuffed me to a wall and beat me pulp. It took me about a month for my face to fully recover." I said to him.

"I'm sorry about that and I'm here to make it up to you." He said.

"By offering me a job?" I asked him and then added, "You know I retired right?"

"I know but the Republic needs some of your 'assistance.'" He says to me.

After he said that I took a small pause and asked, "What's the job?"

"We've been having trouble trying to catch a mercenary who is working for the Separatists. They say he's responsible for the bombings on some of the Republic Senators." He said an added, "His name is Hannibal."

"So why do you need me?" I asked him.

"We need you and your team to track him down and arrest him." He answers my question. Anakin then pulls out a chip from his pocket and says, "This chip holds all the information on Hannibal. It'll help you track him." He then hands me the chip.

After Anakin handed me the chip, I looked at the chip and then began to think about the job, "If I accept this job, then I want my team to paid twenty thousand credits when we get the job done."

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me. If me and my team have to come back out of retirement then I want us to get paid." I said to him.

"Very well then." He said. "I want an answer by tonight."

"I'll talk to them." I said as I drove away from Anakin and the shop with the chip in my hands.

**That's it for today folks. What will the rest of the family think when Adam tells them about this? Come back on monday and find out. Have a great friday and weekend everyone. I also want you all to know that on monday I will be able to release three chapters and will continue to release three chapters per day for the rest of the story.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody I hope you all had a good weekend. Here are chapters 3,4, and 5 of Brothers To The End. What will Adam say to his family about Anakin's offer? We'll soon see. Star wars is property owned by Disney.**

**Chapter 3: Family Meeting**

_Lake House (Adam's POV)_

After I left Anakin back at the shop, I couldn't stop thinking about his offer. I know I retired with everyone else, but there was some part of me that wanted to get back into the game, take on Hannibal and collect the money because the family could use a little more extra money. I couldn't stop thinking about the offer, even when I arrived home and took Ahsoka and the kids out from a swim in the lake while I was making a BBQ for the family. I knew had to tell Ahsoka and everyone else sooner or later, so I decided to tell them after we had dinner at the house. The real question that I wondered through out the day was how was everyone going to react when I tell them.

_Later On_

A few hours later, Anthony and Barriss arrived with Ria sleeping in Anthony's arms after they spent their day at the petting zoo. Ahsoka and I saw them both and we walked towards them. I looked at them both and said, "Hey guys. How was the petting zoo?"

Anthony looks at me and says in a quiet voice, to not wake up Ria, and says "We had a good time." Anthony then looks at Ria and then says to us, "Let me place Ria in her bed and I'll tell you guys everything."

"Oh I can put her to bed Anthony." Barriss says to him.

"No it's okay. I'll put her to bed." Anthony replies and then gives Barriss a kiss on the lips, and then walks over to Ria's room.

After he left, Ahsoka looks at Barriss and asks, "So how was the petting zoo?"

"Oh we had a great time." She says with a smile on her face. "Ria just loved petting the animals there."

"That's good." I said to her.

"How was your day here?" She asks me.

I wanted to hell her and Ahsoka that Anakin stopped at the shop, but I decided to tell everyone when Lux and Jason arrived later. So instead I said, "Ahsoka and I took the kids for a swim on the lake and then we had a little BBQ."

"That sounds nice." She said.

"The kids had a great time." Ahsoka says and then adds, "The kids just loved swimming and playing in the water."

While Barriss and Ahsoka were talking they soon went into the kitchen when Jason and Lux walked into the house. "We're back." Lux said as the both of them walked in.

"Hey guys." I said to them. "How was your day?"

"It was alright." Jason said.

"What? You couldn't find a date?" Anthony asked with a mocking tone.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Jason said.

"It was funny." Lux added. "It was like watching a train wreck, over and over."

While we were all talking, we all heard Ahsoka said, "Guys dinner is ready." While everyone was sitting down at the table we all held hands and then said a small prayer and then we started to eat. While everyone was eating and talking, I knew I had to tell them what happened early today. I then spoke up. "Everyone. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"Anakin stopped by at the shop early today." After I said that, everyone started asking me questions

"What?! Anakin?!" Anthony asked.

"Why did he come?" Lux asked.

Jason then asked, "More importantly what did he want?!"

"He came by the shop to offer us a job." I said to everyone.

"What?!" Jason said as everyone talked to each other about why Anakin came over.

"After what happened a few years ago, after we all retired, he still wants us to work for the Republic." Anthony said to me.

While everyone was talking, I saw Ashoka sitting at the table without saying a word. Jason then asked, "What did he want us to do anyway?!"

"He wants us to catch a mercenary who's been responsible for the bombing on the senators." I said to him, but before everyone could start asking me questions I added, "He also said if we do the job, he's going to pay each of us 20 grand in credits." After I said that everyone stayed quiet as their brains began to process what I just said.

"20 grand?" Lux asked.

I nodded and then said, "He gave me this chip that has all the information about what the Republic knows about who we're hunting." I then showed them the chip and then said, "He says that if we get this guy, then we can finish this war."

After I finished telling everyone what happened at the shop Ahsoka finally spoke and asked, "Did you say no to him?"

"I told him that I would tell you guys and think about it." I said to her and then added, "And I would let him know by the end of the day." I then asked everyone, "So what do you think?"

Jason was the first to speak. "I don't want to do this but… 20 grand is a lot of money."

I then looked at Lux who said, "I feel the same way too."

"If we do go, it'll only be the men of this family who will do this." I said and then looked at Barriss and Ahsoka. "I don't want you two to go through this. If we go, we need you two to watch the kids."

"I don't think we should do this." Barriss said. "We have to think this through first."

Anthony then said to her, "Barriss if we get the job done, we can end this conflict and we'll be able to have more then enough money to pay for Ria's education." When he mentioned Ria, Barriss paused and was quiet. For some time we've all been saving money for the kids to have a good education in the future and if we got the job done, then we would have the money for the kids to have a bright future.

After Barriss paused she said to him, "Okay. One more time and then that's it."

I ten looked at Ahsoka and asked, "What about you? What do you think about this?"

"Whatever you chose then I will support your decision." She says to me as she places her hand over mine.

"Then I decide to do this." I said to her and then looked at everyone else and said, "We'll do this one more time and then we're done."

After I made my statement I went down to the lab, beneath the house where I contacted Anakin. "Anakin. I just talked to everyone and we're in."

**Well it looks like the boys are back in town! The boys are back in town! What will happen now? Let's see in chapter 4.**


	5. Chapter 4

**What's up everybody! Welcome to chapter 4! On the last chapter the boys agreed to take Anakin's offer and now the boys are back in business! What will happen to them now? Let's find out. Star Wars is owned by Disney, I just own my OCs.**

**Chapter 4: The Jail Breakout**

_Jedi Temple (Adam's POV)_

After the guys and I agreed to do one last job, the four of us flew to Coruscant where we arrived at the Jedi Temple to meet Anakin and the Council. After we landed, the four of us strapped on our armor and walked off the our ship where we saw Petro, Katooni, Ganodi and Zatt waiting outside the ship. "Adam!" They all said as they rushed over and hugged me.

"Hey guys!" I said to them. "It's been a long time since I last saw you!" I cheerfully said, noticing that they've changed a lot. Petro has grown taller, along with Ganodi while Katooni's headdress got bigger and Zatt's head tails grew longer. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"We heard that you were coming here so we wanted to surprise you." Katooni said.

"Well you've succeeded!" I said to them as we left the hangar bay and started to walk through the hallways of the temple.

While we were walking, Ganodi asks, "How are Ahsoka and Barriss?"

"They're doing very well." I said to them, "Ahsoka gave birth to a healthy baby boy and girl."

"Barriss also had a little girl as well." Anthony said.

"So you guys are dads now?" Katooni asks while Anthony and I nodded.

After walking through the temple for almost an hour, we had finally reached the debriefing room where Anakin and some members of the Jedi Council were expecting us. As we approached the door, I turn around and looked at the younglings. "Alright kids we got to go now. I promise I'll visit you guys later on."

"Okay." They all said before we entered the room.

_Room (Anthony's POV)_

As we entered the room we saw Master Windu, Master Kenobi, Master Yoda and Anakin standing in the room around a holotable. "Good to see you again Adam. Glad you could join us." Obi wan says to Adam as they both shake hands.

"Good to see you too Obi wan." Adam says.

"And it's good to see you to Anthony." He says to me while he extends his hand to me.

"Nice to see you again Obi wan." I said to him while I shook his plan.

"So what's the plan guys?" Lux says.

"Yeah man why'd you call us here?" Jason asked.

After Jason asked his question, Master Windu pulled up an image of a large muscular man wearing a black mask with red eyes and a white scar going down the mask. "His name is Hannibal." Windu says. "Our sources tell us that he is somewhere in Coruscant."

"We'll head down to our old base to help locate Hannibal while you guys prepare to arrest him." Lux says, not revealing to the jedi that the warehouse is our base. While He and Jason are at the warehouse using the room they used to locate Trickster; Anthony, the jedi and I will be hunting for Hannibal.

_Republic Prison (Normal POV)_

While Saber Team and the Jedi were searching for the scared mercenary, a black speeder is driving towards the Republic Prison. Inside the speeder are a group of mercenaries preparing their blasters and Hannibal looking at a device on his wrist that is showing a hologram of the prison. One of the mercenaries says to him, "Sir we are the approaching the prison."

"Time to prepare for our arrival." Hannibal says while all the mercenaries now get ready as the speeder activates some sort of cloaking device and is invisible to the prison's air guns.

As they arrive at the prison, the speeder parks outside a wall at the far side of the prison where one of the mercenaries asks, "Are you sure this is the where they're holding Trickster?"

Hannibal nods at him and says, "Place the charges and be ready." The mercenaries then place a few bombs on the wall and ready their guns.

_Inside the Prison_

Before Hannibal and his men arrived at the prison, Trickster was sitting in his cell, handcuffed to a chair while his cell was being guarded by a few clones. A couple of years ago, after he was proven guilty for the attack on the temple, and for almost blowing up the court when Adam and Ahsoka were on trial, Trickter was put in solitary confinement for the rest of his life. No one never knew what happened to him.

The Chancellor had him declared dead so that the Jedi and Saber Team didn't know that he was still alive. While he sitting in his cell, he heard a few clones outside his cell talking, "I can't believe we have to watch this piece of trash." A clone said.

"Oh come on guys! You know you love the conversations we have everyday!" Trickster says to the guards while he laughs.

"Shut up!" Another guard said.

"Tick tock tick tock! It won't be long 'til I get out!" He sings with an evil smile on his face.

"That will be the day." The clone said.

"Oh don't worry." Trickster says to the guard. "I'll be sure to pay you a visit." He says while he laughs manically. After he finished his sentence, the wall next to him exploded and a group of mercenaries began to walk into Trickster's cell.

"What the?" One of the clones said while the mercenaries gunned them down before the clones could even aim their rifles at them.

"Bang!" Trickster says in excitement.

"Trickster." A dark voice says as Trickster looks into the giant hole in the wall and sees a large man walking towards him.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Trickster says to him.

"My name is Hannibal. And you are coming with me." Hannibal says while his men release trickster from his handcuffed chair.

"Ooo that's sounds great. First day out of prison and I already have a date." Trickster says while he stands in front of Hannibal and stretches his arms and legs. "So where are we going? The movies? The park? A small diner?"

"Better." Hannibal says as he and Trickster walk into the speeder and drive off into the city.

_City_

While the two criminals drive through the city, Trickster notices a speeder following them and then see's a _Ghost_ and _Prowler_ coming from behind them. "Oh Hannibal." Trickster says to him. "I think we have company."

Inside the _Prowler _is Anthony piloting it while Adam is driving the _Ghost _and Jason and the jedi were in the other speeder. _"I'm locked onto the speeder guys."_ Anthony says to everyone through a comlink. _"I'm about to fire a cable onto the speeder."_

"Do it!" Adam says while Anthony fires a cable with a grappling hook at the roof of the speeder.

Inside the speeder Trickster and Hannibal's men see blades on the top of the roof coming from the cable Anthony just fired. At the front of the vehicle, Hannibal looks at Trickster and says, "Trickster! I believe it's time for you to join the party." He then looks at trickster and then looks at beneath Trickster's feet where Trickster finds a rocket launcher beneath him. He then looks at his men and has them detach the roof of the vehicle.

As soon as the roof detaches from the speeder the cable, carrying the roof of the speeder, starts to move around through the air beneath the _Prowler_. "Theta detach the cable." Anthony says.

"Yes sir." Theta says as the cable attached to the _Prowler _detaches.

With the roof of the speeder gone Trickster stands up in front of Saber Team and the jedi and smiles with the rocket launcher. "Hello boys! Remember me!" he says with an evil smile as he looks at the guys.

"No." Jason and Lux say to themselves while they drive the speeder.

"It can't be." Anthony says to himself.

"How can this be?" Adam says.

"I'm BAAAAAACK!" Trickster says as he fires a rocket towards them. But as the rocket left the gun it splits up into four other rockets and hits the speeder Jason, Lux and the Jedi Masters were in. Before the rocket hit the speeder, Jason, Lux, and the Jedi Masters jump off before the speeder exploded.

Another rocket flies towards Anthony and hits on of the _Prowler_'s wings, causing Anthony to eject himself off the _Prowler_ before it crashed. The other two rockets fly towards Adam as he jumps off the _Ghost_ and destroys it. As soon as the vehicles were destroyed, Trickster laughs manically while he and Hannibal drive off into the sunset.

**Oh boy Trickster is back everyone! What will the team think about this? Why does Hannibal need Trickster? And how will this affect the family? Stay tuned and find out.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Here is the last chapter for today on Brothers To The End! I want to point out that I will reveal the game that inspired some of these chapters at the end of this chapter and will explain it. But for now Star Wars is run by Disney. Okay enough with that, let's enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 5: We Need You**

_Unknown Ship (Normal POV)_

After Trickster and Hannibal escaped the Jedi and Saber Team, the two criminals enter a black ship, parked in the outskirts of the city. They enter the large ship and see Dr. Vindi making some modifications to his Omega Suit. Vindi turns and sees Trickster smiling evilly at him. Vindi says to the psychopath, "Nice of you to join us. And just in time."

After Vinid finished his sentence, a hologram of a hooded old man appears in a holotable in front of the three criminals. _"Hello Trickster."_

"Sidious?" Trickster asks the hologram who nods at his question.

_"I see you're escape was a success."_ Sisdious says to Trickster.

Hannibal steps in and says, "The Jedi and Saber Team now know that Trickster is still alive my lord."

_"Good."_ Sidious says. _"Now that they know Trickster is still alive they will stop at nothing to find him. And this will give us the perfect opportunity to prepare for the next stage of our plan."_ Sidious then looks at the doctor and asks, _"Dr. Vindi are the nukes ready?"_

"They are ready my lord. All we have to do is place them beneath the capital of Naboo." Vindi says.

_"Good."_ The sith lord says._ "And the detonator?"_

"Is ready to detonate the bombs. All we need to do is find the perfect person to carry the device." Vindi concludes.

The hologram then looks at Trickster and says, _"Trickster. I need you to place this device inside this woman."_ Soon a hologram of Senator Padme Amidala appeared, which made Trickster smile evilly. _"When Senator Amidala dies, the capital of Naboo will die with her, and so will peace."_

"So who is going to be the person to kill her?" Hannibal asks.

_"With the help of Vindi, we have created a poison that will make the host see their true fear."_ Sidious says. _"All we have to do is inject her husband with this poison…"_

"And he will kill her for us." Hannibal concludes the sentence.

"_All we need is a distraction to get her husband away from Saber Team and when he is alone we will inject him and he will destroy the one thing he loves."_ Sidious says and adds, _"Hannibal and Vindi, I need you two to distract Saber Team and if the opportunity presents itself, kill them."_

"So who's the lucky man?" Trickster asks as the Sith Lord grows an evil smile on his face

_Lake House Lab: Three Days Later_

After the jedi and Saber Team realized that Trickster was still alive, both groups returned to their homes to try to locate the criminals that escaped them. After the event, Adam's lust for vengeance on Trickster grew more and more every day since he escaped prison.

While the guys were working at the shop and the girls were taking care of the children, Adam was in the lab trying to locate the murder, using the same equipment his brother used to find Trickster when he framed him and Ahsoka years ago.

While he sat in front of multiple screens showing footage from cameras on every republic planet, Ahsoka had just put her kids down for a nap and was exhausted. Concerned about her husband's sanity, she walks down to the lab to check on him and sees Adam working on the computers. He notices Ahsoka enter the room and says, "Ahsoka? What are you doing here?

"I came to check up on you and to let you know that I just put the kids down for a nap. But for some reason Alexis has been having a hard time sleeping and the David has been misbehaving lately." She says to him.

"How?" He asks. Concerned about his daughter's sleeping problem and his son's misbehaving actions.

"Well every time Alexis takes a nap, she sometimes wakes up screaming. And David has been fighting with his sister every time they play." She says to him.

"That's odd." He says.

"I know. David never hits Alexis and Alexis has never had a sleeping problem until now." She explains. "I think it's because they miss their daddy."

Adam sighs and says to his wife, "Ahsoka I would love to spend more time with them but right now I have to focus on finding Trickster and Hannibal."

"I thought you decided you were going to put this life behind you, that we decided to put this life behind us and start focusing on raising a family." She says to Adam in a serious tone.

"That was before I realized that the murder and psychopath we turned in to Republic was never given justice." Adam says and then adds, "I can not rest until I see Trickster, Hannibal and anybody else who works with them, behind bars."

Upset that her husband has chosen to pay more attention to catching Trickster and Hannibal, she nothing else to say to him and then leaves towards the elevator. But before she closes it she looks at Adam and says, "Your kids need a father Adam."

After she left the room Adam begins to think about how he was going to catch Trickster and Hannibal but then he also begin to think about his children and Ahsoka. He realized his life as Razor was beginning to interfere with his life as a father. But his thoughts soon disappeared when he heard a beeping sound that was coming from the computer and then hears Zeta's voice. "Adam I've located Hannibal, he's on Naboo."

After she finished her sentence Adam immediately replied, "Call the guys and Anakin. Tell them to get here as soon as possible. We're going hunting."

**Oh boy things are about to get real interesting in the next few chapters. Sorry for the short chapter and now I have to tell you guys something. As I mentioned earlier these next chapters were inspired by one of favorite games of all time.**

**If you pay attention to Sidious' plan you know that his plan is similar to theme in Injustice: Gods Among Us. I decided to have some of the chapters based off the game because I thought that the story was great and wanted to throw these characters in a situation similar to the parallel world the game takes place.**

**I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. If you like then please leave a message. See you guys tomorrow for new chapters. **


	7. Chapter 6

**What's up everybody welcome back to Brothers To The End! I got nothing else to say for this chapter other than Star Wars is owned by Disney. ****I also want to let you know that this chapter was inspired by Christopher Nolan's 2012 film, The Dark Knight Rises. **Let's get started everyone.

**Chapter 6: Broken**

_Spaceport (Normal POV)_

While Adam and his friends were preparing to capture Hannibal, the elusive criminal was arriving at a spaceport on Naboo wearing a black leather jacket along with back leather pants. While he waited for a train to arrive he wore a biker helmet to cover his mask and noticed his train was arriving. As he entered the train he looked towards the end of the train and saw Vindi wearing a workers uniform and loading some "crates" onto the train.

Once the two of them were on the train, Vindi was at the back of the train opening a large crate that was hiding his Omega Suit. While Vindi was suiting up, Hannibal was walking towards the front of the train where the conductor droid looked at him and said, "Sir you're not supposed to be here." In a split second Hannibal grabbed the droids neck and snapped it.

After the droid was dead, Hannibal removes his helmet, revealing his recognizable black mask and grabs the microphone and says, "Attention passengers. This is your conductor and I have to tell you that the train you are now on, is currently being hijacked."

After Hannibal finished making his statement, Vindi busted through the back of the train with his Omega Suit. As the crowd screamed at the site of Vindi, the doctor looks at the passenger and says, "But don't worry. We'll be sure that this train ride will be one you'll never forget."

_Nightstalker_

After Adam and his friends finished getting their suits on, they soon got onto the _Nightstalker _where they met up with Anakin and flew to towards the runaway train. As the guys we're arming up to arrest Hannibal, Adam looked at Anthony and Lux and said, "Set your guns to stun guys. The Jedi and Senate want Hannibal alive."

"Got it boss." Anthony said to him while Lux nodded.

Adam then went to one of the computers of the ship where he inserted Zeta's chip inside it. "Zeta I'm gonna need you to fly the ship for us." He says to her.

"Yes sir." She says to him.

As the ship was getting closer to the stolen train, the five men gathered at the main door of the ship where Adam and Anakin were about to tell the guys about the mission. "Alright guys the mission is simple our objective is to capture Hannibal and return him to Coruscant." Anakin says to the team.

"Anakin and I will capture Hannibal." Adam adds. "Anthony, Lux and Jason your job is to take out all of Hannibal's men."

"Got it." Jason says.

After the team finished discussing the plan to each other, the _Nightstalker _had found the train. Zeta says through the speakers of the ship, "Alright guys we are directly above the train."

"Thanks Zeta." Adam says to her and adds, "Open the main door." As the door began to lower it self the five of them saw the train beneath them, moving at high speeds.

"Hannibal must be at the control room." Anakin said to Adam.

_Train_

Adam nods at his theory and says, "Okay guys let's go go go." Everyone then jump off the _Nightstalker_ and landed on the train where Jason used his lightsabers to open a hole for him, Anthony and Lux jumped inside the middle of the train. While the three entered the train, Adam and Anakin cut a hole on top of the control room where they thought Hannibal was.

As the three men entered the train they saw that no one was inside the train. "What happened to the people?" Jason asked.

Thinking about Jason's question, Anthony says to his friends, "Jason go check the back and see if they're being held there. Lux, you and I will check and see if there are any droids on here."

"Okay." He says to Anthony as they walked further into the train while Jason went to the back of the train.

When Jason reached the back of the train he saw a door that lead to a room where he thought the hostages were taken to. As he opened the door he saw a giant suit of armor, with Vindi piloting it, punch him in the chest and caused him to fly across the train. "Guy's I found someone." He says as he lied on his back while his friends rushed over to his aid.

"Who did you fi-" Anthony stops in the middle of his sentence and see's Vindi standing in front of him.

"Hello Patriot. Remember me?" He asks with an evil smile.

_Control Room_

After Adam and Anakin entered the control room, they noticed that no one was inside the room. "Where the hell is he?" Adam asked as he and Anakin searched the control room.

"I was sure he would be here." Anakin says but soon the door to the room opens and three magna guards enter and ignite their staffs.

"Looks like we found his guards." Adam says as he and Anakin ignite their sabers and begin to fight the droids. As the two warriors fought the droids, blocking and parrying every one of their attacks one of the droids managed to kick Adam in the chest and knocked him outside of the control room.

_Front Section Of The Train_

When he managed to get back on his feet, he reignites his saber and starts to rush over to Anakin's aid, that is until he hears a deep voice say "It appears your skills are a bit rusty." He turns around and sees a large muscular man wearing black leather clothing and a black mask with red eyes and a white scar going down the face. "Mr. Amor."

"Hannibal." Adam says.

"I have been looking forward to this… Adam." Hannibal says as the two men begin to walk over to each other. Adam then decides to swing his saber towards Hannibal only for Hannibal to dodge every one of his attacks. Adam could not believe how fast Hannibal could move for such a big guy when Hannibal managed to grab Adam's arm, crushing it, causing Adam to scream and drop his saber. "You're exile has cost you your strength. It has made you weak. It has made you sloppy." He then releases Adam's arm and throws him onto the ground. This causes Adam to become angry and he get's back up and lunges at Hannibal.

_Mid-Section Of The Train_

While Anakin and Adam were fighting their own battles, Anthony, Lux and Jason were fighting Vindi. Since they were inside the train, Vindi could not use his missiles but it didn't matter to him since he wanted to crush his enemies with his giant fists. As he swung his fists at the three men, He managed to back hand Jason and send him flying to the window of he train. Vindi laughs and says, "You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment Anthony."

"You're supposed to be in prison Vindi. Why align yourself with Hannibal?" Anthony asks.

"Easy… I finally get to have my revenge!" He responds as he throws a punch at Anthony but misses as Anthony dodges the punch and begins to fire some of his stun rounds at the suit. But the shots do nothing to the suit. "I've made some upgrades since our last encounter."

"Same here." Anthony says as he quickly dodges another punch from Vindi and attaches a bomb to the arm of the suit. When the bomb went off a short burst of electricity coursed through the suit, causing it to malfunction. "Now guys!" Anthony says while Jason uses the force to hold Vindi in a position for Lux to get behind Vindi and rip out the suit's main power source. "Looks like your suit still needs some upgrades." Anthony says to Vindi as he sits on the ground, trapped inside the suit, that is until the four men hear a loud bang coming from the next room.

_Control Room_

After Adam left the control room, Anakin was facing three magna guards alone. As the droids moved closer to him, he raises his lightsaber and lunges towards one of the droids who blocks his attack while another one behind him strikes. He sees the attack come from behind him and dodges the blow only for the droid behind him to thrust the staff into the chest of another droid.

With one droid taken care of, Anakin attacks the third droid while the other droid is removing his staff from the other guards body, and is able to cut the droids head off with his lightsaber.

Now there was only one droid left and right after the droid has finally removed his staff from the lifeless droid's body, Anakin cuts the droid in half and sees the top art of the droid still moving. He then uses his lightsaber to stab it into the droids head, killing it. While he was recovering from the fight he hears a loud bang hit against the door.

_Front Section Of The Train_

While Anakin was fighting the three guards and while the guys were fighting Vindi, Adam was using all of his strength to defeat Hannibal. Since did not have his saber, he decided to throw some punches at Hannibal's face but after throwing three good punches to the face, Hannibal looks at Adam and asks, "Is that all you got. Is that really the best you can do?"

Adam pulls out a shuriken from his waist and throws it at him. When the shuriken is only a few feet away from Hannibal, it explodes, releasing small fireworks around Hannibal. "Your little tricks won't work on me." Hannibal says as Adam get's up and runs towards Hannibal and starts throwing punches towards his chest but Hannibal is able to grab one of his fists and crushes it, causing Adam to scream. He then throws an upper cut and sends Adam falling on his back again. "You fight like a young man with nothing held back. Admirable. But mistaken." Hannibal says.

"I'm just warming up." Adam says as he throws a grenade beneath Hannible that released a thick cloud of smoke, making Adam invisible. Using his visor, Adam is able to see through the smoke and lands a few blows on Hannibals body before he disappeared into the smoke for another attack.

"You think you're little toys will help you? But you are wrong." Hannibal says as he looks at the smoke around him. "You've made one of the greatest mistakes any fighter can make. Never underestimate you're OPPONENT!" Hannibal says out loud as he reaches into the smoke and grabs Adam by the throat and throws him onto one of the trains chairs and punches Adam's helmet repeatedly until the he leaves a large crack on the helmet and some cracks on the visor.

"I look forward to paying your family a visit when my master's plan is a success." Hannibal says which angers Adam as he gets back up.

"But first…" Hannibal says before Adam threw one final punch, but misses Hannibal by a mile.

Hannibal then knees him in the gut. "…I…." Hannibal said while using both his fists and punches Adam hard enough to hit the ceiling. "…will…"

As Adam's body falls towards the ground Hannibal grabs his leg and slams his body onto the floor. "… break…" He then grabs Adam and slams his fist into Adam's face, shattering his face and visor "… you."

After Adam was defeated, Hannibal grabbed a piece of Adam's helmet that was shattered during the fight and claimed it as his prize. That is until both doors from both ends of the front section of the train opened and Anthony and Anakin entered the room. "Adam!" Anthony says as he sees his brother covered in blood while he lid beneath Hannibal's foot.

"Hello Mr. Amor and Master Skywalker." Hannibal's says to the two men. Without hesitation, Anthony aims his gun at Hannibal and pulls the trigger, firing the stun round at Hannibal's chest.

After the stun round took it's effect and knocked out Hannibal, Anthony rushed over to his brother and said, "Theta give me a an x-ray on Adam's body."

"Yes sir." He says while a x-ray of Adam's body appeared inside Anthony's helmet on his visor. "It seems that he has four broken ribs, a shatter leg, a broken nose and a cracked right arm."

"Oh my God." Anthony says before he picks up his brother while Anakin puts handcuffs on Hannibal. Anthony then contacts his friends in the other section of the train. "Guys…"

"Anthony we found the civilians, Vindi was holding them in the storage section of the train." Lux says on his communicator.

"Lux I need you and Jason to get Adam to the medical room at the house." He says to Lux.

"What? What happened?" Lux asks. Anthony looks at Lux and says nothing while Lux looks at both Adam and Hannibal and puts the two together before realizing that his friend is really hurt.

**Alright everyone that is it for Chapter 6. Wait a minute where's Trickster? Stick around and see what will happen on Chapter 7.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody here is he next chapter for today. Well it looks like Adam got the crap beaten out of him in the last chapter. With Vindi and Hannibal captured, where is Trickster? We'll soon see and find out. Disney owns Star Wars, and this chapter was inspired by Injustice: Gods Among Us, so all rights go to the creators of the game.**

**Chapter 7: The Nuke**

_Train Station (Anthony's POV)_

After we arrived back at the train station, Lux and Jason saw how bad Adam was banged up. They were shocked to see their leader and friend was unconscious and bloody from the fight he had with Hannibal. As the _Nightstalker _was landing at the train station I look at Lux and Jason, who are caring Adam's body and said, "Take him to the medical room at the house and I'm going to need one of you guys to tell Ahsoka."

"You're not coming with us?" Jason asks.

"No I have to stay here to make sure these two don't get any funny ideas." I said, looking at Hannibal and Vindi who are sitting on the ground, handcuffed.

"Something's not right." Jason says.

"I know." I said to Jason and then added, "I don't remember it being this easy."

Before I could say another thing, Anakin walks in and says, "I just contacted the nearest Republic base and their sending a gunship to pick up Hannibal and Vindi."

"All we need to catch now is Trickster. But I still wonder. Why would Vindi and Hannibal let us catch them that fast? And they haven't even said a word since we arrived here. It doesn't make sense." I then take a small pause and say, "They're up to something."

"As long as we have them, they're not going anywhere." Anakin says.

While we waited for the gunship to take the criminals away, I look at the _Nightstalker _and see Jason and Lux take Adam onboard the ship, I heard an alarm in my suit go off. "What the?" I ask myself wondering what the alarm was for.

"What is it?" Anakin asks.

"I'm picking up some sort of signal nearby." I say while Jason decides to come over to Anakin and I, wondering what the problem was.

"Where's it coming from?" He asks.

I looked at my wrist where a small map hologram of Theed appeared and a red dot was at the center of the capital. "It's radiological. And it's coming from Theed."

While were looking at the map, we heard Vindi laugh and say. "I can see the headlines: Saber Team And Jedi Fail; Psycho Kills Millions."

"You gave Trickster a nuke?!" I angrily ask.

_(Normal POV)_

While Anthony and Jason were talking to Vindi, Anakin got a call from his communicator. He answers it. "Hello."

_"Ani help me!"_ He soon realized that it was his wife, Padme, calling him.

"Padme what's going on?!" He asks.

_"He murdered everyone on the ship, he-"_ Padme suddenly stopped in the middle of her sentence and all Anakin can hear are her screams and then hears nothing but silence.

"Padme! Padme!" He says, hoping that his wife will respond.

For a short while he heard nothing until he heard a familiar voice answer his call. _"Can Anakin come over to play?"_ He realized that the mysterious murder on Padme's ship was Trickster.

Anakin's concern for his wife turns into anger towards Trickster and he asks, "Where is she?"

_"We're on her ship just outside the planet."_ Trickster says and adds, _"Come alone."_

_(Anthony's POV)_

"Jason I need you to tell Lux to take off right now and tell him to get the family into the lab." I said to him, hopping that our family would be safe from the nuclear blast.

"Got it." He says as he runs off into the ship to tell Lux.

"Anakin I need you to -" When I turned to tell Anakin I realized that he disappeared with out a trace.

When Jason came back he looks at me and says, "I just told Lux to head to the house now. Where's Anakin?"

"I don't know." I said to him.

The two of us then heard Hannibal laughing and Jason asks, "What are you laughing at?"

"In less than one hour, your precise idea for peace will die along with millions of people, including Anakin's love." Hannibal says to Jason.

"What are you talking about?!" I asked him.

"Oh didn't I say?" He replies and then adds, "We've been monitoring Anakin's life for some time now...and we know his secret."

"What secret?!" I ask.

"That he has a wife whose name is Senator Padme Amidala." Hannibal says. "We also know that she is pregnant with twins." I couldn't believe my ears when Hannibal told us this. "Right now Trickster is making sure that Anakin will watch his wife and beloved city die in front of him."

"Anakin will stop him. He'll save her." I say to them.

"Oh Trickster won't kill her...but he will." Vindi says.

"And why would he do that?" I ask him.

"You'll just have to find OUT!" Vindi says as he and Hannibal break free from their handcuffs and attacks both Jason and I. When they attacked us Vindi used a laser from his wrist and fires it at me, sending me flying towards the _Nightstalker _while Hannibal is able to punch Jason in the face before he takes he takes off his leather jacket, revealing that he has a jetpack strapped to him.

At the same time small set of thrusters form on the back of Vindi's suit. After they caught us off guard both Hannibal and Vindi activate their jetpacks and fly away from the train station.

When Jason and I got back up, I look at Jason and ask, "You okay Jason?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He says to me.

"Come on let's get to the house!" I say to him as we ran inside the _Nightstalker_.

"What about Hannibal and Vindi?!" He asks.

"I care more about my family then those criminals!" I say to him while he nods at me. I nod back at him and shout, "LUX GET US BACK AT THE HOUSE!"

"On it!" He says as the engines of the ship begin to turn on and we started flying our way back to the house, hoping that we would reach our family before it was too late.

**Oh boy it's a race against time! Oh the suspense is killing me! Of course it'll be the nukes that kill me! Will Anakin save Padme before it's too late? Will the boys reach their families? We'll find out on Chapter 7.**


	9. Chapter 8

**What's going on everyone here is the final chapter for today on Brothers To The End. Star Wars is property owned by Disney while Injustice: Gods Among Us is owned by Netherrealm Studios. Okay everyone let's see what will happen to our heroes now.**

**Chapter 8: Capital Of Naboo Destroyed: Millions Dead**

_Naboo Orbit (Normal POV)_

When Anakin heard his wife's distress call and heard Trickster's taunt, Anakin's heart grew with rage and hate towards the murderer who was holding his wife hostage.

After he left Anthony and his friends at the train station with Hannibal and Vindi, Anakin went to his star fighter and flew outside the planet's atmosphere where he saw Padmes's ship floating in space with the engines and lights off attached to a large black ship.

As he get's closer to the ship's he sees the back end of the black ship was lowering it's main door to let Anakin in. He knew that Trickster was waiting for him inside.

_Mysterious Black Ship_

After Anakin landed his fighter inside the ship, he get's out of his fighter and start's to walk around the ship, looking for his wife and for the mad man. As he walks down the hallways of the ship he hears the speakers of the ship go off. _"Ring ring. Hurry up Anakin your wife is waiting for you."_ Anakin was shocked to here that Trickster knew that Padme was his wife.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Anakin says, trying to hide his secret.

_"There's no point of hiding the truth Anakin. I know everything."_ Trickster says through the speakers.

"Then come out and show your face!" Anakin says.

_"Oh you're going to have to play my game if you're going to save your wife."_ Trickster says. This angers Anakin. _"The game is simple. I will let you know when you are getting closer or further away from us. So come on Skywalker. Try and find us."_

"When this is over, you're going to wish I didn't find you." Anakin says as he walks through the hallways of the ships.

At one point while Anakin was searching the ship, he hears, _"You're getting cold."_ Anakin then turns around and continues his search around the ship. _"Now you're getting warmer."_ Trickster says as he starts to move faster through the ship.

_"You're getting warmer."_ Trickster says while Anakin runs through the ship. _"You're hot."_ After Trickster said that, Anakin sees a door a few feet in front of him. _"You're hot! You're on fire!"_

_Room_

As Anakin enters the room he see's the back of a large chair facing him surrounded by windows that gave a view of the planet of Naboo. The room was dark, the lights were off, but as Anakin enters the room a spotlight was focused on the chair that was less than thirty feet away from him.

Anakin walks to the chair before the it rotates and reveals that Padme is strapped to the chair. "Anakin!" She says to him, happy to see her husband. But while Anakin rushes to her aid, she see's Trickster sneak up behind him. "Anakin behind you!"

Before he could react, Trickster grabs Anakin from behind and says, "Surprise!" While Trickster holds down Anakin, he laughs manically while he rubs a cloth around his face. As Anakin struggles to break free Trickster says, "I can't believe you fell for that!" After Trickster finished rubbing the cloth around Anakin's face, Anakin becomes very weak and Trickster throws him aside while the straps on the chair, holding Padme, break free.

"Anakin!" Padme says before Trickster runs toward her with a knife in his hands and grabs her. But instead, he raps his arm around Padme and has her hold the knife at his throat. While she holds the knife, she calls out to Anakin. "Anakin help!"

But as Anakin struggles to get back up on his feet, he rubs his eyes as they turn to yellow and looks at Trickster and Padme. But in his mind he see's Trickster holding a knife at his wife's throat. Using the force Anakin pushes himself forward to Trickster and Padme, at lighting speed. But instead of grabbing Trickster, he grabs his wife the throat, only to think that he has Trickster in his grip.

"Anakin?!" Padme says, confused on why her husband has her by the throat.

"I'm going to end this!" He says as he ignites his lightsaber.

"Anakin...don't!" Padme said.

Before he does anything else, Anakin looks at, what he thinks is wife on the floor but in reality is Trickster, Trickster looks back at him and says, "Do it!" Without hesitation Anakin thrusts his lightsaber into his wife's pregnant body.

After Anakin retracts his lightsaber from his wife, Padme collapses to the ground and reaches for her husband and reveals a heart monitor on her wrist. Struggling to for her life Padme manages to say one word, she looks at her husband and says "Anakin" After she gave her last breath her heart stops and a beeping alarm is heard from the heart monitor.

_Theed_

Beneath the capital of Naboo, lies a series of sewers that go around the capital. But also underneath Theed are about three nuclear bombs that are attached to a detonator that is connected to the heart monitor that is attached to Padme. When Anakin murdered his wife in cold blood, the nukes beneath the capital gave off a beeping noise before they went off. In the blink of an eye the capital is engulfed in a mouth of fire and death as the buildings are obliterated, the statues crumble, and the people are turned to ash.

_Lake House_

As Anthony, Adam, Jason and Lux reach the Lake House they land the ship inside the underground base, using a secret entrance located a hundred yards away from the house. Just before the entrance closes, Theta and Zeta warn everyone that the bomb has detonated and the powerful shockwave from the explosion will reach the Lake House in a few seconds.

As they exit the ship they see their families huddled closer together but soon run over to the men as Anthony kisses his wife and children while Lux walks toward Ahsoka telling her about what happened to Adam. Tears start to come down her face while Lux tells her what happened and Jason comes out of the ship with Adam. Before she could say a word, the base begins to shake as the shockwave passes through the Lake House.

_Room_

After Anakin killed Padme, he looks around and notices that his "wife" is nowhere to be found. But soon the effects of the drug begin to where off as he looks outside the window and see's a small flash of light on the planet's surface. He then looks down and see's his wife on the floor. "Padme!" He says as he holds his wife's dead body.

While he wonders what has happened to his wife he sees a stab wound on both sides of her body and finger marks around her neck.

After examining her body he realizes that it wasn't Trickster he killed, instead it was the woman he loved who was holding his unborn children. Realizing that his family's death was his fault, Anakin cries knowing that everything he loved was destroyed in the blink of an eye. While he morns for the loss of his family he looks out the window and see's Padme's ship detach from Trickster's ship and fly towards the planets surface. When he sees this his heart begins to fill with hate and vengance.

**Oh man Anakin is freakin mad. What will happen now? Check out Chapter 9 tomorrow to see what happens next. If you like the story then please leave a message.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey what's going on everyone! This is TheLastSurvivor14 and here are the next three chapters of Brothers To The End. What will happen to Anakin now? Disney has the rights to Star Wars while Netherrealm Studios owns Injustice: Gods Among us.**

**Chapter 9: The Interrogation**

_Underground Base (Anthony's POV)_

After the bombs detonated and Theed was no more, I heard Zeta say something. "Everyone turn on the TV right now!" Jason quickly grabs the remote and turns on the TV where we all saw the headlines "Capitol Of Naboo Destroyed: Millions Dead" As we all looked at the screen in horror, it reminded me how everyone felt when the Temple was under attack.

While we were watching the news, Theta says, "Anthony I am detecting a ship entering the planet's atmosphere." After he said that, one of the monitors in the lab showed footage of what appeared to be Padme's ship. This reminded me about what Vindi and Hannibal said when Padme's death would cause the destruction of Theed. I also remembered that Trickster was involved in this plan.

After I looked away from the screen I removed Theta's chip from the computer and said to Zeta, "Zeta I need you to prep a _Prowler_ for launch."

"On it." She says to me while the engines of a _Prowler _activate.

As I walk over towards it, I look at Jason and say to him, "Jason I want you to remove Zeta's chip and insert it into a medical droid while you and Lux get Adam into the medical room."

"Okay." He said.

I then look at Lux and say to him, "Lux. This is a tough time for Ahsoka right now. While Zeta is fixing up Adam I need you to comfort her and the kids."

"Okay Anthony." He says to me while he nods.

"Where are you going?" Barriss asks before I jumped into the _Prowler_.

"I'm going to find Trickster." I say to her as the door of the fighter closes and takes off to pursue Trickster.

_Naboo Skies (Normal POV)_

After Trickster detached Padme's ship from his. The mad man flies the Naboo ship through the skies, happy that the plan to murder his wife worked like a charm, until he felt the ship shake. When he looked at the monitors of the ship to see who was shooting at him he realized that it was Anthony firing at him. As Anthony fired his guns at Trickster he looks at a small hologram of Theta inside the fighter and says, "Theta prep the heat seeking missile and lock onto Trickster."

"I thought we were going to arrest Tickster?" He asks him.

"We are...but we need to make sure he doesn't get away." Anthony says to his hologram friend.

Soon Trickster's ship was locked on and Theta says, "We are locked on sir."

"Good." Anthony said before he fired a heat seeking missile at Trickster's stolen ship and damaging it. As the ship crashed and landed in a small field Anthony lowers the _Prowler _and lands it next to the crashed ship.

_Field (Anthony's POV)_

After I landed my fighter, I grabbed a small pistol before I got off and started walking through the rubble and started looking for Trickster. It wasn't long until I heard someone laughing beneath a piece of debris. I removed it and saw Trickster laughing while he had blood coming out of his nose and his clothes were all burned up.

When I saw how he was at that moment I wanted to kill him right there, but than I realized that I needed him alive to find out who was he working for and who was the real mastermind of this plan. I knew what I had to do so I grabbed a pair of handcuffs and said to him "Let's go! You're coming with me!"

_Republic Base Interrogation Room_

After I brought Trickster to a nearby Republic base I threw him in the interrogation to room to find out what happened today. "Who are you working for Trickster?! You're not smart enough to come up with a plan like this!" I say to him while sat on a chair across a table.

"I may surprise you!" He mockingly said to me as he laughed manically.

After he said that I reached over to grab his throat but soon the door in the room flew across the both of us, stopping me from grabbing Trickster. When I looked to see who was entering the room I saw Anakin enter the room with a face full of hate. "Get away from him!" He says.

"I'm handling this Anakin." I say to him as he walks towards the table and uses the force to throw it aside.

He then uses the force to grab Trickster and throw him against a wall and hold him there. While he holds Trickster, Anakin looks at him and says, "You drugged me! Made me…Padme..."

Trickster smiles and says, "First your mother now Padme. People you love tend to die. Don't they!"

This angers Anakin as he get's ready to punch Trickster until I stepped in. "Anakin don't!" I said to him and instead of punching Trickster with his mechanical hand he slams it into the wall.

After seeing Anakin punch the wall Trickster says, "That's why I like you Anakin. You're much more gullible then…" Trickster then looks at me before Anakin threw him across the room.

While Trickster stands on his feet, he explains to Anakin and I, "You both think you can live a happy life. That locking me up will magically reform me. And everything will be will be just peachy. So big yet so dumb. Now run along so I can break out of here. I've got lots of planning to do to top this."

After he finishes his last sentence, Anakin grabs Trickster by the throat and raises his body off the ground. "That's enough!" I say trying to separate Anakin and trickster but Anakin pushes me aside.

While Anakin hold's him by the throat, Trickster looks at him and says, "I know it's soon but…Think you'll ever find someone as special as Padme? Maybe you won't kill your next 'friend'." This infuriates Anakin as he clenches his mechanical hand into a fist and slams it into Trickster's chest. "HAHAHAHAAAAAHHHH!"

**Anakin killed Trickster! Anakin killed Trickster! I got nothing else to say but I'll see you guys on chapter 10 to see what happens next.**


	11. Chapter 10

**What's up everyone here is the tenth chapter of this story. With Trickster finally dead will anything change? Time will tell. Star Wars is property owned by Disney.**

**Chapter 10: The Funeral Of Peace**

_Three Days Later (Ahsoka's POV)_

Three days have passed since the destruction of Theed on Naboo. After the capitol was destroyed Anthony told us what happened when Anakin murdered Trickster. When I heard what he did, I was shocked to hear that Anakin allowed his anger to get the best of him.

And today was Padme's funeral along with her unborn children. When our family received the invitation to the funeral, I was unsure on whether we should go because of Adam's condition but Zeta and Theta both said that they would watch over him and the kids while the rest of us went to Coruscant.

_Coruscant: Senate Building_

As we arrive to the Senate, we see thousands of people with lanterns beneath us that bring light into the dark sky while we land the _Nightstalker_ onto one of the platforms of the building. When we got off Jason opens the main door, sighs and says, "Man I really hate funerals."

"I know how you feel. It seems like everyday people we know are dying." Anthony said to him. Anthony then looks at me and asks, "Hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine Anthony. I just can't stop thinking about Adam in his current condition." I said to him.

"He'll be fine." Anthony says while he helps Barriss put on her jacket and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Now let's go everyone."

_Funeral Chamber_

When we walked into the funeral chamber, we all looked around to see the Padme knew throughout her life. From the gungans of Naboo, to her family, the members of the senate and members of the Jedi Council including Obi wan, Yoda and Anakin. As the funeral started everyone in the room stood in silence while we watched Padme's corpse be cremated. While the body was burning, I whisper to Barriss, "Barriss, I'm worried about Anakin. He hasn't said a word since the funeral started."

The two of us look up and see the Chancellor putting his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I can't imagine what he must be going through. If anything happened to Ria or Anthony, I don't think I would be able to get over it." Barriss says to me.

"I feel the same way too. When I saw what happened to Adam, I was devastated to see him hurt." I say to her. I then take another look at Anakin and say, "And if anything were to happen to the kids, I…" I couldn't finish my sentence because I didn't want to think of anything happening to David and Alexis.

_Normal (POV)_

As the funeral goes on, Anakin lower's his head and begins to remember his final moments with his wife, and how he killed her. What devastated him more was not only did he killed his wife, he also found out that he killed his two unborn children.

While he mourns for the loss of his family, he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks over and sees his friend, Chancellor Palpatine, at his side. "I'm sorry for your loss my dear boy." He says to him. "I know how close you two were."

"If I had killed Trickster long ago…" Anakin stops in the middle of the sentence.

"I know." The Chancellor says and comforts Anakin. "If only you had stopped him long ago, none of his would have happened. I fear that our chances of restoring peace to the galaxy is starting to become a fantasy than a reality." Palpatine says as the funeral finishes.

_Lake House: Medical Lab (Normal POV)_

While everyone was attending Padme's funeral, Adam was recovering in the Medical Lab, resting. He then hears a voice call out to him. "It appears you seek my guidance again, young warrior."

Adam looks aound the room and sees mysterious glowing orb in front of him. In a flash of light the orb brightens and reveals a familiar face. "Librarian?" Adam asks, "How can this be? I watched you die."

"I told you that I would return to you when you needed me the most." She says to him as she walks over to the bed he lies on. "And it appears that time has come. I have been watching over your family since the fall of Mortis, and have seen many things."

"Then you know what we went through two years ago, when we decided to put that life behind us." He said to her.

"And yet you decided to put on the suit once more to catch Hannibal and Trickster." She says.

"I was stupid and careless. I should've never accepted the mission." He says to her.

"But the Republic needs you. With your help, you and your family can put an end to all of this pain and suffering." The Librarian says, trying to persuade Adam to help the Republic.

"I don't think we can end this war. After seeing what happened on Naboo, I don't think peace can ever exist." Adam states. He then says to the Librarian, "I know I promised that we would help end this war, but I need to focus on my family and make sure their safe."

The Librarian nods at Adam and says, "Very well then. If that is your decision then let me make sure you can fulfill that promise." She then paces her glowing hand on Adam's chest, which suddenly made his body glowed. He then started to feel his body warm up.

The Librarian then removes her hand from his chest and Adam asks, "What did you do to me?"

"I've healed your bones." She said to him. "But I'm afraid this will be the last time we shall ever meet."

Adam moves his feet off the bed and places them on the floor. For three days he had not been able to walk and using little strength he manages to stand in front of the Librarian. "Thank you." He says to her for healing his wounds. The Librarian smiles at him and soon fades away.

_(Ahsoka's POV)_

After we left the funeral, I decided to head down to the lab to check on Adam, as I approached the lab I heard voices in the room. When I walked in the room I saw Adam standing in the middle of the lab, smiling at me. When I saw him standing a tear went down my face as I smiled back at him and we rushed towards each other and kissed.

_Living Room (Anthony's POV)_

While Ahsoka went down to the lab to check on Adam, the rest of us were in the living room, quiet, remembering the sadness we saw at the funeral. After sitting in the living room for a few minutes, we see Ahsoka enter the living room. I asked her, "So how's Adam doing?"

Before she could say a word, we hear, "Adam…is doing very well." We look behind Ahsoka and see Adam walking behind her with a smile on his face.

**Alright folks that is it for Chapter 10! Well that was nice that we got see the Librarian one last time. So with Adam fully healed what will happen to the family now? Is Adam right? Could peace ever exist? Like I sad at the beginning of the chapter. Time will tell. See you guys on Chapter 11.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone here is the final chapter for today on Brothers To The End. I got nothing else to say other than that Disney owns Star Wars. Alright everyone let's dive in on Chapter 11.**

**Chapter 11: The Choices**

_Living Room (Normal POV)_

While Ahsoka went down to the lab to check on Adam, the rest of family were in the living room, quiet, remembering the sadness they witnessed at the funeral. After sitting in the living room for a few minutes, Anthony sees Ahsoka enter the living room. He asked her, "So how's Adam doing?"

Before she could say a word, they hear, "Adam…is doing very well." They look behind Ahsoka and see Adam walking behind her with a smile on his face.

"Adam!" The adults say as they get off the couches in the living room and rush over to Adam.

While they surrounded Adam they all started asking questions. "What happened to you Adam?!" Jason asks.

"How is this possible?!" Barriss also asks.

"You're body was too damaged to heal this fast!" Anthony says.

After being bombarded with multiple questions coming left and right, Adam says, "Hold on everyone, give me a second." After he said that, everyone stood quiet as they and Adam sat on the couches and waited for what Adam had to tell them. Adam takes a deep breath and says, "Okay where do I start. Do you guys remember what happened on Mortis?"

"We all remember what happened." Anthony said because they all remembered the events that occurred on Mortis. They even told Lux and Jason what happened before the two of them joined the team.

"Well while you guys were at the funeral, the Librarian visited me." Adam said.

When Adam finished his sentence, Lux said, "Wait I thought you said she died on Mortis."

"I thought so to." Adam says. "But while I was lying on the bed, she appeared right in front of me and healed my wounds. She then started telling me that she's been watching over all of us since the destruction of Mortis."

"That's a little creepy." Anthony says.

"It does sound a bit strange." Barriss says.

"Well if she has been watching over us then she must know what happened to us two years ago." Jason says.

"That's what I said to her and it even got me thinking." Adam pauses, takes a deep breath and says, "We've been at war since we first set foot on the battle field. We've all watched friends and family die. And we have faced many foes. When the Librarian died, I made a promise to her that we would help end this war and I thought it was possible. And I thought that when this war was over we could all leave this life and find somewhere to raise our family. But after seeing what happened on Naboo I realized that I don't even think that we can end this. When we first started working together as a team, you would all look at me for advice. It can't be like that, it can't. The reason why we've survived every battle was not because of my leadership, it's you. You're the reason why you're still alive, not me. It's not up to me to make these decisions around here, it's up you. You're thought counts. We can stay here and try to end this war or we can leave this world and find a permanent place to call home, while we still have chance."

After Adam finished his speech. He looked around and waited for what everyone had to say. Then Lux speaks out. "I think we should leave." Everyone turns their heads towards him and he adds, "We did what we could to help the Republic. And I think we should leave."

And then Jason says to the group, "Well you know me Adam. You guys are the only family I got, so I agree with Lux."

"As a mother, I think we should do what's best for the children." Barriss says, "Which means leaving."

Anthony then says, "I agree with my wife. We need to think about how we can keep our kids safe. If leaving is the safest choice, then I think we should find a way of leaving this world."

After hearing what everyone had to say, Adam looks at Ahsoka. "What do you think we should do?" He asks her.

"Do you think there's a chance that we can find somewhere to raise the kids?" She asks him.

"Sometimes you need to take a leap of faith." Adam says to her, remembering that he said those words to Anthony after their plane had crashed in the woods of Alaska when the two of them decided to venture off into the forests to find civilization.

"Then I think we should leave." She says.

"Then it is decided." Adam says. "Starting tomorrow we'll start packing our things. Anthony you and I will visit Fixer to see if we can find a ship.'

"Okay." Anthony says.

Adam looks at everyone and adds, "Let's get some rest everyone. We got a lot of stuff to do tomorrow." And with that everyone stood in the living room and left to their rooms for night's rest. Except for one of them.

**That's it for this chapter everyone. Sorry if it was a bit too short but it's setting us up for the future of this story. If you like the story so far then please leave a comment. See you guys tomorrow for three more chapters of Brothers To The End.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone welcome back to Brothers To The End. Star Wars is property owned by Disney I just own my OCs. Okay everyone let's see what happens now.**

**Chapter 12: The Nightmare**

_Later (Normal POV)_

Later on that night, after everyone made the decision to leave this galaxy everyone decided to head to their bedrooms to get some sleep. However this was going to be a long night for one particular person.

_The Dream (Ahsoka's POV)_

_A few minutes after I went to sleep, I woke up on the floor of our living room in horror. I looked around to see the house in ruins. The walls were destroyed, and our possessions were nothing but rubble. As I walked outside the house, I looked up into the red sky, only to see large mysterious ships and ash falling from the sky. My mouth hung open when I saw our home was burned to the ground._

_ I was speechless until I heard a noises come from behind me. I headed to where I heard the noise and I wounded up inside Adam's lab. As I walked through the lab I saw the bodies of Hannibal, Vindi, and then saw the bodies of Jason, Lux, Barriss, Anthony, and Anakin. Tears began to fall down my cheek when I saw the lifeless bodies of my family._

_ Jason had blaster shots all over his body while Lux was burned alive. I then looked at Barriss only to see a lightsaber wound at the center of her body while Anthony and my former master had the same wounds. I then walked into the lab and saw Adam severely injured, fighting a shadowy hooded figure wielding a red lightsaber. "At last the Jedi are no more." The figure said._

"_Not if I have anything to say about it." Adam says as he and the hooded figure fought. _

_But every strike Adam made was deflected and was brought down to his knees. "There is no use Adam. You have lost." The hooded man then slashed at Adam's arm and a loud scream came from him. "Your time has come." The hooded man said as he raised his lightsaber. _

_Before the lightsaber came down upon Adam, he looks at me and says "I love you." All of the sudden I hear the sound of a ships engine igniting and see a bright light coming from behind me. I turn around, only to see a ship taking off. I turn back to Adam and see him smiling at me with a tear coming down his face. "You're right…it is over." He says to the shadow figure._

_Out of rage, the hooded man raised his lightsaber and cut Adam's head off. "NOOOOOOOOO!"_

_Bedroom_

After I woke up from my nightmare, I started screaming and began breathing heavily, until I felt Adam's warm hands grab my arms. "Ahsoka it's okay! It was just a bad dream!" He said to me.

"It was so real." I said to him.

Adam leaned over to a lamp and turned the light on and asked, "Well what did you see?"

"I saw ashes and fire…our home was destroyed and everyone we knew was dead." I explained.

"Did you see any of the kids in the dream?" Adam asked, but I shook my head. "It was only a dream. You've been through a lot lately and it was probably just memories of what we've seen." I knew he was taking about what had happened to Naboo's capital.

"You're probably right." I said.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" He asked.

"It's nothing." I said but then I looked at Adam who was giving me a look of doubt.

"Ahsoka?" He asked.

"It's about what we discussed in the living room. Do you really think that we can't end this war and that leaving is the best option?" I asked him.

"We've done all that we can to help the Republic. I'm sure they'll be able handle things without us." He says and adds, "And I think leaving is the best option we have. I want our kids to have a bright future in a place where we can raise them without being bothered by anyone."

"Do you really think that?" I asked him.

"Remember the story I told you about how Anthony and I first came into this galaxy?" I nodded at his question. "Ever since our plane crashed, every decision I had made I did it to protect the ones I love. And I will do whatever I can to protect our children and make sure their lives are better than ours."

"How are we going to leave this galaxy?" I asked.

"Tomorrow I'm going to see if Fixer has any ships available for us and while I am gone, Anthony and the guys are going to construct an engine that will use the Force Wielder Holocron as a power source." He said.

"Alright then." I said to him as I leaned closer to him and said, "I love you."

I then kissed him on the lips and he responded with, "I love you too." He then turned off the lamp near our bed and turned towards me and wrapped his arms around me as we drifted off into sleep.

**Okay everyone that's it for this chapter. Sorry if it was short like the last chapter. I'll see you guys on Chapter 13.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone what's going on? Welcome to Chapter 13 of Brothers To The End. I'm a bit tired so I'm just gonna say that Disney owns Star Wars. Alright everyone let's get started.**

**Chapter 13: Visiting Old Friends**

_Coruscant (Adam's POV)_

The next morning Zeta and I took the _NightStalker_ and flew to Coruscant, where we would see if Fixer could provide us with a ship. While we were heading to Coruscant, Anthony and the guys were creating a engine that could contain and use the Force Weilder's Holocron power to provide the ship more than enough energy to get us home. As we entered the planet's atmosphere Zeta and I landed our ship on a landing platform above the warehouse. "Home sweet home." Zeta said as the ships main door opened.

"Yeah it's been a while since we last came here." I said to her before I removed her chip from the ship's computer. The last time we saw Fixer was when the whole family decided to leave the order and shut down Saber Team.

_Warehouse_

As we walked inside the warehouse we entered the main elevator that would take us down to the warehouse. While the elevator took us down, memories began to go through my head. I started to remember all of the good and bad times my family and I had when we spent our time here.

From the first day my brother and I walked into the warehouse, to the first time we met Zeta and Theta and put on the suits for the first time, to when Ahsoka and Barriss knew our secret and they decided to join our team, to when Jason and Lux came here and completed our team, and to when we decided to shut the team down after the incident on the Jedi Temple.

Once the elevator finally reached the final floor, the doors opened and the two of us saw Fixer standing in front of us. "It's been a long time. Old friend." He said to us with a smile on his face.

I smiled at him and said, "Yeah it has been a while."

"So what do I owe the pleasure of on this visit?" He asked us.

When I heard his question I looked at him with a smirk and asked, "Why do you ask that question?"

"Well usually these kind of visits end with an unusual request." He stated.

"No that won't be necessary." I said to him but what he had said was true. Usually every time we saw Fixer was when we needed some new equipment to use for an upcoming mission. It seemed wrong to ask him, after not seeing him for so long, for not only new equipment but also a ship for us to use.

But Fixer knew me too well when he smiled and said to me. "Come on. Stop beating around the bush and tell me what you need."

"Like that? You're just going to help us?" I asked him.

"You are my friend Adam. I will do anything to help you and your family." He said as he placed his right hand over my shoulder.

I looked at him and said, "Thank you."

"So what do you need?" He asked.

"It's a very big request." I said to him.

"No request is ever too big." He stated. "Just tell me what you need."

I took a deep breath, looked into his eyes and said, "I need a ship."

"A ship?" He asked.

"Yeah and I need some new equipment." I said to him.

"What kind of ship are we talking about?" He asked.

"Something large enough to take our entire family to my home planet but something small enough for us to easily pilot." I said to him.

"How long do you think your journey will last?" He asked me.

"I'm not sure. It could take a few weeks or maybe a few months for us to reach my home planet." I said to him.

"You know what, I think I may have just you are looking for." He says to me as he walks towards the elevator.

I looked at him and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to be waiting inside your ship." He said with a slight laugh. He also said, "Come on I tell you on the way."

"On the way to where?" I asked.

"Oh you'll see." He finally said before I went into the elevator with him and we headed towards the _Nightstalker_.

_Nightstalker_

After we got inside the _Nightstalker _I inserted Zeta's chip inside the ship's computer and started up the ship's engine. As we flew to the outskirts of the city, I looked at Fixer and asked, "So where is it that we are heading?"

"There is a place on the outskirts of the city where the Republic sends their ships that have been decommissioned and are on hold before they are destroyed." He said to me before we arrived to a place where there was not a building or ship in sight. "Ah here we are. We have arrived."

"We're here?" I said to him. "But there is nothing in sight."

"The ships are not located on the surface." He said before he typed in an authorization code on a keyboard and soon the floor beneath the ship began to open and the ship descended into the darkness.

_Unknown Area_

As we landed inside this mysterious place, Fixer typed in another authorization code and soon the lights began to turn on and Zeta and I realized we were in a warehouse that had dozens of ships. Each that were placed behind a ray shield. As we got off the _Nightstalker_ Fixer walked towards a desk that was in the center of the building and began typing in some things. "So you need a ship large enough to take your family to your home planet but something small enough for you guys to easily pilot right?"

"Yeah that's right." I said to him as I looked around and saw the ships that surrounded us. "This is unbelievable. So this where the Republic has been sending all of their ships."

"Well this is where they send their cruisers and frigate ships." He said to me while he continued typing. "There are hundreds of warehouses like this that are spread across the galaxy. Each of them that are protecting these ships from falling into the wrong hands." He then finished typing on the computer and said, "And I think I may have found you the perfect ship. Please keep all hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times."

"Vehicle?" I said before the floor beneath desk we were standing by began to hover off the ground and we flew across the warehouse and passed more ships than I could count, until we arrived in front of a ship that was standing behind a ray shield. As we hovered in front of the ray shield, Fixer typed up something on his computer and soon the ray shield was deactivated. Once they were turned off we soon landed in front of the ship.

"Well here we are." Fixer said. Before I could say a word to him, he said to me, "This is a Consular-class Cruiser. This ship has 5 twin cannons, and a double laser turret. Inside there are 4 escape pods, a medical room and a cargo large enough to carry a few months worth of food and water. During combat the ship could maneuver smoothly in the battlefield."

"How did this ship end up here?" I asked. "It looks like brand new."

"This ship was decommissioned due to engine problems and the guns aren't fully functioning but besides that everything else with the ship is fine." He said to me.

"I bet I can get the engines working and I'll see what I can do with the guns." I said to him.

After a moments pause while I was admiring this ship, Fixer asked, "So have you given any thought on what you'll name this ship."

"I haven't actually, but I'm thinking about naming this _The Ark_." I said to him and then added, "Fixer I can't tell you how grateful I am to you for giving my family a way to get back home."

"You don't have to thank me." He said to me as he placed his hand on my shoulder and added, "I want you and your family to go somewhere where you will truly be at peace." He said to me as we starred at _The Ark_ before we left the warehouse.

**Well that's it for this chapter folks. After so many chapters we finally get to see Fixer again and the Amor Brothers finally have their own battleship. See you guys on the next chapter for the final chapter of today.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone here is final chapter for today. Now that the Amor Family finally has a ship. What else will happen next? Let's see. Star Wars is owned by Disney.**

**Chapter 14: Preparing To Leave**

_Lake House: A Week Later (Ahsoka's POV)_

It's been a week since Adam went to Coruscant to talk to Fixer to see if he could provide us with a ship. After he came back home he told us that he was going to have to stay on Coruscant to work on the ship while Anthony and the guys were working in the lab on an engine to add onto the ship, and Barriss and I were upstairs packing all our belongings. As we were putting away our family photos, Barriss says to me, "Can you believe this is happening?"

"What?" I asked her.

"You know what." She said with a smile on her face. "Aren't you excited about leaving this place?"

"I'm surprised you are." I said to her while I packed up our belongings. "I never expected you to be excited about this."

"To be honest, I've always wanted to know what was beyond the boarders of our galaxy. And explore new worlds." She said. "And soon that dream will become a reality. What about you? Aren't you excited?"

"I'd be lying if I said I was." I said to her as I sat down on a nearby couch.

"What's wrong?" she asked before she sat down right next to me.

Once she sat down I looked at her and said, "It's nothing…but I feel like we're abandoning our friends here. I know we decided to leave this world because we wanted to make sure that our kids don't have to be exposed to this but I feel like we're leaving our friends here, in the middle of a war. And I also feel nervous."

"Nervous about what?" She asked.

"I feel nervous about entering a new world." I said to her and then I explained, "Adam says that leaving is the best choice to make sure that the kids have a bright future, but I'm not sure if Earth can provide a good future for them."

"Well we don't know what our life's will be like on Earth, all we can do is raise the children, and make sure their futures turn out better than ours." She said to me.

Before I could say a word to her, I felt someone tugging my pants, I look down to see it was my son David with a stuffed animal in his hands. "Mama." He said to me.

"What is it sweetie?" Asked him. He then nodded his head and held up his stuffed tauntaun at me. "Do you want me to pack him up for you?" After I asked him, a smile grew on his face. "Okay I'll pack up you and your sisters things. Now go play with your sister and cousin."

After I said that he ran off to go play with Alexis and Ria, and after he left I soon realized something, seeing my son smile made me realize that if anything were to happen to him or Alexis and Ria, I would never forgive myself. No parent should ever have to bury their own child and I will do whatever it takes to keep them safe. So maybe leaving is the best choice to make sure they're safe. After I realized this, Barriss and I got off the couch and continued packing up our things.

_Lab (Anthony's POV)_

While the girls were packing up our stuff upstairs, Lux, Jason and I were in the lab constructing a engine that will be able to use the Fore Wielder's Holocron's energy to power our ship. And since Adam was on Coruscant to repair and make some adjustments to _The Ark_, every now and then we would contact each other to check on our progress.

While the three of us were in the lab, we managed to modify an engine, similar to _The Ark's_, that could use the Fore Wielder's Holocron's energy. As we finished modifying the engine, I took out the holocron and inserted it into the engine. "Alright boys fingers crossed." I said to them before I looked at Theta who was hovering over the lab's main computers. "Theta fire up the engine."

"Yes sir." He said to me before he turned on the engine. As he turned on the engine, the machine began to slowly turn on while some parts of the machine began to glow blue.

"It's working!" Jason shouted out.

I then said to Theta, "Theta increase the engines power to 80% and slowly increase it every 5 seconds by 2%."

"Very well sir." He said and slowly increased the engines power. "Engine at 82%." He said as we all watched the engine glow brighter and began to grow lowder. "84%...86%...88%." But before Theta could increase the power any further, the engine shut down and in a split second the lab shut down. "Stand by." Theta said. "Activating back up power."

After the lab's power returned Jason said, "Well that could not have gone better."

"At least we got to 88%." Lux said.

Before I could say a word Theta said to me, "Sir I'm receiving a message from Adam."

"Answer it." I said before the guys and I saw Adam on the large screens above the computers. "Hey Adam." I said to him.

"_Hey Anthony" _He said to me. _"How is the engine?"_

"After making some modifications to the engine, we managed to get the engine working at 88%." I said.

"_Only 88%?"_ He asked.

"Yeah before we could reach 90% the engine shut down…along with lab shortly after." I said to him.

"_Well I'm sure you'll find a way to make it work." _He said to me.

"How are things going with _The Ark_?" I asked.

"_Everything is going fine. All I have to do is make a few more adjustments and I should be able to bring the ship to Naboo in just a few more days."_ He said.

"Well that's good news." I said.

"_If I work all day today I should be able to get the ship to you guys by tomorrow. And if you're still having trouble with the engine, I'll do whatever I can you help you guys." _He said.

"Alright then." I said to him. "Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck on the ship."

"_Thanks."_ He said. "_And good luck on the engine." _He said before he hung up.

After Adam hung up I looked at Jason, Lux, and Theta and said, "Alright guys let's try it again."

**Well everyone that is it for today. I'll see you guys on monday for more chapters of Brothers To The End. I hope you have a great weekend and I'll see you guys on monday. IF you like the story so far please leave a comment.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey what's up everybody! welcome back to Brothers To The End, while the Amor Family is preparing to leave, dark shadows are beginning to form in other parts of the galaxy. Star Wars is property owned by Disney.**

**Chapter 15: Anakin Learns The Truth**

_Chancellor's Office (Normal POV)_

Meanwhile on Coruscant, Anakin enters the Chancellor's Office to report that Obi wan has made contact with the Seperatist leaders on the Utapau system. It has been a while since the death of his wife and family, and only the Chancellor has been the only one comforting him. But even comfort from his long time friend, he still it was his fault that he was the one that murdered his family. He walks behind the chancellor. "Chancellor, we have just received a report from Master Kenobi." He takes a small pause and contines on. "He and his clones have engaged the Separatists."

The Chancellor speaks. "I hope Master Kenobi is up for the Challenge."

Anakin takes a small breath and adds, "I should be there with him." He soon feels upset that the Jedi Council has not appointed him to any special missions to help end the war. While some of the masters are on different planets across the galaxy, such as Obi wan on Utapau and Master Yoda on Kashyyyk, he is here on Coruscant. Told by the Jedi Masters to report all of the Chancellors actvities. Just like when he and the masters forced his ex-padawan to spy on the Amor brothers.

"It's upsetting to me that the Council doesn't fully appreciate your talents. Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi Master?" He asks.

Anakin responds. "I wish I knew. More and more I get the feeling that I'm being excluded from the Jedi Council." He takes a small pause as the he looks at his long time friend give a slight nod. He then continues. "I know there are things about the force that they're not telling me."

"They don't trust you Anakin." The Chancellor says as he get's up, places his hand on Anakin's shoulder and continues on. "They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control. You must break through the lies the Jedi have created. Let me help you with the force."

As they continue to walk, Anakin asks, "How do you know the ways of the force?"

"My mentor taught me everything about the force. Even the nature of the dark side." Palpatine says.

"You know the dark side?" Anakin asks.

"Anakin… if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects not just the dalmatic view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a great and wise leader you must embrace a larger view of the force." The Chancellor says and then continues. "Be careful of the Jedi Anakin. Only through me you can achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to use the dark side of the force, and you will be able to bring back your family…from the land of the dead."

That last sentence made Anakin confused. "What did you say?"

"Use my knowledge, I beg you." The Chancellor says.

Anakin pulls out his lightsaber and ignites it. "You're the Sith Lord." He then remembers the story Chancellor told him a few days ago, about the Sith Lord Darth Plaguies and how he taught his apprentice how to manipulate the mediclorains to create life. "So the legend is true. Your master was Darth Plagueis."

"I know what's been troubling with you Anakin." Palpatine says with Anakin's lightsaber at his throat. "Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council. Ever since I've know you, you've been searching for a life greater than the life of an ordinary Jedi. A life of significance, a life of conscience." He walks away from Anakin and faces his exposed back to him. "Are going to kill me?"

"I would certainly like to." Anakin says as he raises his lightsaber toward the back of the Sith's neck. His anger builds inside of him. He has never felt this sort of anger and rage ever since he defeated Count Dooku, and when he brutally murdered Trickster but soon questions begin to feel his head. Could this be the man responsible for the war? Could this be the man who hired Vindi, Hannibal and Trickster? He could easily end this conflict right now with one swift strike.

"I know you would." The Chancellor says. "I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger." He then turns around to face Anakin, but his surprise he sees Anakin deactivate his lightsaber.

"I'm going to turn you over to the Jedi Council." Anakin says.

"Of course you should, but you're not sure of their intentions are you?" He asks.

Anakin then responds, "I will quickly discover the truth of all this."

"You have great wisdom Anakin." The Chancellor says and adds, "Know the power of the dark side, power to bring back your family." As Anakin leaves the room, more questions begin to surface. If this man is the Sith Lord the Jedi Council has been looking for, how will they be able to defeat him? Will they be able to arrest him? And if this man was the apprentice of Darth Plaguies could he have the power to resurrect his family?

_Jedi Temple: Hangar Bay_

After Anakin returned from the Chancellor's Office, he rushes towards the Jedi Temple to warn the Jedi Masters. As Anakin enters the Temple's hangar bay he sees Master Windu with three other members of the Jedi Council. "Master Windu, I must talk with you."

The Jedi Master quickly responds, "Skywalker, we've just received word that Obi wan was able to capture several members of the Separatist Council. We're on our way now to make sure The Chancellor returns Emergency Power back to the Senate."

"He won't give up his power." Anakin says. "I've just learned a terrible truth. I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord."

Master Windu's eyes widen. "A Sith Lord?!"

Anakin answers Master Windu's question. "Yes the one we've been looking for."

"How do you know this?" Windu asks.

Anakin responds, "He knows the ways of the force. He's been trained to use the Dark Side."

Master Windu then asks, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Anakin says.

"Then our worst fear has been realized." Windu says. "We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive."

"Master the Chancellor is very powerful." Anakin adds. "You'll need my help if you're going to arrest him."

Windu disagrees. "For your own good stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion within you Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgment."

Anakin then replies, "I must go Master -"

"No" Master Windu then cuts him off. "If what you've told me is true, you will have gained my trust. For now remain here. Wait in the Council Chamber until we return."

"Yes master." Anakin says as he watches the four Jedi Masters leave in one of the clone gun ships before it takes off out of the hangar bay and towards the Senate building.

**Oh boy. Well folks that is the end of this chapter. Check out Chapter 16 to see what happens next.**


	17. Chapter 16

**What's up everyone this is TheLastSurvivor14 and here is the sixteenth chapter of this story. On the last chapter Anakin learned a dark secret about the Chancellor and warned the Jedi Masters about this secret. What will happen now? Let's see. Star Wars is owned by Disney.**

**Chapter 16: Darth Vader Rises**

_Jedi Counsel Chamber (Normal POV)_

A few hours after Anakin had told master Windu about the truth of the Chancellor. After Windu learned the truth he took Jedi master Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, and Master Kit Fisto to arrest the Chancellor. But even though Anakin knew how dangerous the Sith Lord is, he remains inside the Jedi Council Chamber, waiting for the masters to return. As he sits and waits, memories begin to surface in his head, memories of him and his wife living a peaceful life on Naboo.

But that was before he was deceived by a mad man and was tricked into killing his wife and unborn children, and millions of innocent lives who died in the explosion of Theed. And then he remembers what the Chancellor had told him about the truth of his true identity. If the Chancellor did have the power to bring back his family, should he let his one chance of bringing back his family be taken away by the Jedi Council?

_Chancellor's Office_

While Anakin was at the Jedi Temple, Master Windu and his three Jedi Masters begin to enter the Chancellor's office. As they enter the room, they see the Chancellor sitting in his desk. The Chancellor looks at them. "Master Windu, I must say this is an unexpected visit."

Master Windu ignites his lightsaber. "In the name of the Galactic Senate and Republic, you are under arrest." Soon the other Jedi masters ignite their lightsabers.

"Are you threatening me Master Jedi?!" Palpatine asks.

"The Senate will decide your fate." Master Windu says.

"I AM the Senate!" The Chancellor proclaims.

Master Windu then says to the Sith, "NOT yet!"

The Chancellor then gets up off his chair and pulls out a lightsaber beneath his sleeve. "It's treason then." The Sith ignites the blade before he soon lets out a loud roar as he lunges in front of the masters and gets into a fighting stance before he thrust his lightsaber into Master Kolar.

The Zabrak lets out a cry of pain before the Sith retracts the saber from his body and collapses to the ground. After Sidious retracts his lightsaber he strikes Master Tiin, who has left his chest exposed, and kills him.

In under five seconds, Sidious has killed two of the four jedi masters and soon attacks Fisto and Windu. As the two jedi masters begin to attack and block several of the Dark Lords strikes, the Chancellor cuts down Master Fisto while he fights Windu. With only one Jedi Master left Sidous intends to end the fight right now. While he and Windu continue the fight, the two begin to move through the office, Sidious continues to strike Windu while he blocks every attack.

_Outside_

While the two men fought, Anakin flies a speeder and lands it outside the senate building. Having realized that he cannot help the Jedi by sitting in the Council Chamber, he gets inside one of the speeders and heads over to the Senate Building. As soon as he lands it, he rushes out and runs into the building to assist. While he runs through the hallways he begins to think that maybe he can help the Jedi arrest the Chancellor and also learn how to bring back his family.

_Chancellor's Office_

Inside the Chancellor's Office, Master Windu and Chancellor Palpatine continue to clash lightsabers and move closer to a large window where Windu's lightsaber shatter's the glass and a rush of air hits the two men while they fight. But after fighting for so long the Sith becomes tired and switches from offense to defense as he starts to deflect Windu's attacks.

But after one miss swing, the Chancellor leaves his chest exposed and Master Windu kicks the Chancellor in the chest, who drops his lightsaber and falls along the edge of the window. Unknown to both of them, Anakin rushes into the room and sees Master Windu holding his lightsaber at Palpatine's neck. "You are under arrest my lord." Windu says to Palpatine.

With Windu's lightsaber at his throat, he looks at Anakin and says, "Anakin I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over!"

"The oppression of the Sith will never return. You have lost." Windu says.

"No no YOU have lost!" The Chancellor says as he begins to shoot lighting from his fingertips and Windu blocks the lightning with his lightsaber. "HE IS THE TRAITOR!"

"HE IS THE TRAITOR!" Windu yells while he blocks the lightning.

Anakin then looks at the Chancellor, who says to him, "I HAVE THE POWER TO BRING BACK YOUR FAMILY!" While Windu blocks Palpatine's lightning attack, some of the bolts hit the Chancellor and the bolts begin to deform his face. "YOU MUST CHOOSE!"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM ANAKIN!" Windu yells.

"DON'T LET HIM KILL ME!" Palpatine says, hoping that Anakin will intervene to save him. "I can't hold him any longer. I'm too weak." Soon thoughts and doubts begin to race through Anakin's head. Very soon he will have to make a decision. "Anakin help me!" The Chancellor says as Windu is able to force the lightning attack towards Sidious.

"I am going to end this, once and for all!" Windu says.

"You can't!" Anakin says, hoping to persuade Windu into arresting the Chancellor. "He must stand trial!"

"He has control of the Senate and the Courts! He's too dangerous to be left alive!" Windu protests.

While the two jedi argue, Palpatine begins to beg for his life. "I'm too weak. Don't kill me please."

Anakin begins to argue with Windu. "It's not the Jedi way! He must live!"

Windu ignores Anakin's pretests and looks fiercely at the Sith. "Please don't!" The Chancellor begs.

"I NEED HIM!" Anakin yells.

But Windu raises his lightsaber, and The Chancellor begins to panics. "Please don't!"

"NOOO!" Anakin yells as he ignites his lightsaber to stop Windu's attack and cut's off his arm.

After Anakin cut off his arm, Windu begins to yell in pain and soon an evil smile begins to grow on the Chancellor's face. "POWER!" Palpatine says before he begins to shoot lightning at Windu. With hundreds of bolts going through his body, Windu is helpless to block the attack. "UNLIMITED POWER!" The Chancellor yells before he uses the force to send Windu flying through the city. After witnessing the death of the Jedi Master, Anakin feels a great amount of regret for what he had just did.

"What've I done?" Anakin asks himself.

The Chancellor gets back up on his feet and walks towards him. "You're fulfilling your destiny Anakin. Become my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the force."

"I will do whatever you ask." He says which pleases Palpatine. "Just help me bring back my family. I can no longer live with their deaths."

"Resurrection is a power only one has achieved." The Chancellor says as his voice begins to change into a darker tone. "But if we work together I know we can discover the secret."

Anakin then kneels to his longtime friend. "I pledge myself to your teachings."

"Good." Palpatine says, pleased to see that he has a new apprentice. "The force is strong with you. A POWERFUL Sith, you will become. HENCE FORTH you shall be known as Darth… Vader."

"Thank you… my master." Anakin says.

"Rise Lord Vader." Sidious says as Anakin rises to his feet as Darth Vader.

_Naboo: Lake House (Ahsoka's POV)_

After Barriss and I finished packing up all of our belongings, the two of us headed downstairs where we would head down into the lab to load our stuff on _The Ark_. As we were loading up our stuff I felt something strange happen and placed my hand on my head. "Ahsoka what is it?" Barriss asks.

"I don't know?" I say to her. "But I feel a disturbance in the force. I think something terrible has happened."

_Chancellor's Office_

After Palpatine declared Vader as his new apprentice, he walks over to his desk and puts on a black robe and says, "Because the Council did not trust you, my young apprentice. I believe you are the only Jedi with no knowledge of this part. When the Jedi find out about this they will kill us. Along with all the senators." He then places the hood of his black robe over his head to hide his deformed face.

"I agree." Anakin says. "The Council's next move will be against the Senate."

"Every single Jedi, including your former master and padawan, along with her friends, is now an enemy of the Republic." The Chancellor adds.

"I understand master." Anakin says.

"We must move quickly. The Jedi are relentless." The Chancellor states. "If they are not destroyed there will be civil war without end. First I want you to go to the Jedi Temple… we will catch them off balance." After his new master gives him his first assignment he begins to walk out of the office while his master adds, "Do what must be done Lord Vader. Do not hesitate, show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the dark side to bring your family back."

"What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy?" Vader asks.

"Their betrayal will be dealt with." The Chancellor answers as he takes a seat at his desk. "After you have killed all the Jedi in the temple go to the Mustufar system wipeout the remainder of the separatist leaders. Once more the Sith will rule the galaxy… and we shall have peace."

_Jedi Temple_

Outside the steps of the Jedi Temple, Lord Vader walks on the steps with the 501st marching behind him, with their guns ready to slaughter every last Jedi in the temple.

**Well folks who saw that coming? Just kidding I knew you guys would figure out that we had to go down this path. Well now that Vader has risen we all know what's about to happen. Check out chapter 17 to witness the death of the Jedi.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone here is the last chapter for today. Well as we all know Anakin could no longer remain a hero in this story so who will survive in this chapter? We'll soon see. Disney owns Star Wars while I own my OCs.**

**Chapter 17: Order 66**

_Utapau (Normal POV)_

On the planet of Utapau, deep within the pits of the planet, a great battle is being taken place to liberate the Utapaun citzens from the Separatists. As the fight goes on, many clones and droids are being killed across the battlefield.

Republic Gunships are flying into the cities to provide reinforcements while Republic AT-TEs are being dropped to provide more fire power to take down droid turrets. Running through the battle field on his green feathered varactyl, Obi wan stops his four legged friend in front of Clone Commander Cody. "Commander contact your troops." He says to the clone. "Tell them to move to the higher levels."

"Very good sir." He says while looking up at the Jedi Master sitting on top of the giant lizard.

"Alright Cody let's get a move on we've got a battle to win here." Obi wan says before he commands his varactyl to run to the higher levels of the pit.

After he left the commander receives a message from his holocom. He pulls it out and a small hologram of the Chancellor appears. _"Commander Cody. The time has come. Execute Order 66."_

"Yes my lord." Cody says as he looks at his clones piloting a nearby AT-TE. He then has them aim the walker's large canon at Kenobi, who is riding his varactyl alongside a steep slope. "Blast him!" He orders before the canon shoots a large bullet at Kenobi, but misses by only a few feet only to hit the rocky slope and cause Obi wan and his varactyl to fall into the water deep within the pit.

_Lake House Lab (Adam's POV)_

While Ahsoka and Barriss where finishing on loading _The Ark_, The guys and I were inside the ship installing the new engine we managed to create that will use the Force Wielder Holocron to power the ship. As we were installing the engine, Jason started screaming in pain and started to place his hands on the side of his head. "Jason what's going on?!" I asked him.

"MAKE IT STOP!" He screams. "MAKE THE VOICES STOP!"

As I try to comfort Jason, I then here Ahsoka and Barriss scream in pain. "ADAM!" I here and recognize it is Ahsoka calling me.

Anthony and I both rush over towards the living room of the ship and see both Barriss and Ahsoka holding there hands to their heads while lying on the floor. "Ahsoka what is it?! What's wrong?!" I ask her.

With all the pain going to her head she struggles to say a word but manages to say something to me. "Something terrible is happening! Something terrible is happening to the Jedi!"

"I feel it to!" Barriss adds, she too also feels pain

I then look outside one of the windows of the ship and look at the large computer screens above the computers. "Zeta I need you to pull up all video of every member of the Jedi Council right now!"

"I'm on it!" She says to me.

I then look at Ahsoka beneath me. "Come on Ahsoka let's go see what's wrong." I say to her while I get her on her feet and Anthony does the same while everyone of us begins to walk over to the screens. "Zeta do you have the video?" I ask.

"All of the video of the Jedi Masters is being taken by nearby clones from their visors." She says as she pulls up every video of every Jedi Master on multiple screens. And soon our faces of concern, turned into faces of horror as we watched what was happening.

We soon see footage of a clone commander and his squadron of clones aiding Master Mundi on the planet of Mygeeto. As they fight an army of droids across a bridge, the clones stop with their attack and aim their guns at Master Mundi… and open fire on him.

"What the hell is going on?!" Anthony says.

We then focus on another video and see Master Seccura walking through the jungles of Felucia with her squad of clones and soon without hesitation the clones gather around her and shoot her. "They're shooting them down like dogs." Anthony says as a tear begins to come down his face and he holds Barriss tight, who is also crying.

"I can't believe this is happeneing." I say as I hold Ahsoka and we watch more footage.

We then see footage shot from a clone pilot who is flying behind Master Plo Koon on Neimoidia. While the footage plays we see a hologram of the Chancellor wearing a hood over his head say, _"Execute Order 66."_

"_It will be done my lord."_ The clone says before he fires his canons at Master Plo Koon's fighter and watches his ship crash on the side of a building.

We all watch members of the Jedi Council be slaughtered by their own clones and soon we see footage from Kashyyyk where we see two clones receive the same message we saw earliear and walk past two wookies and walk behind Master Yoda. The clones look at each other and aim their blasters at Master Yoda. But we see him ignite his lightsaber and jump towards the clones and soon the footage went black.

"What happened?" Lux asked.

"I don't know." I said. "I've lost the signal." All of us then looked at each other and began to question what was happening right now.

_Jedi Temple (Normal POV)_

"Come on guys! Hurry!" Katooni says as she and the other younglings run for their lives through the halls of the temple. After Vader and the 501st entered the Jedi Temple, without a second's hesitation, they began slaughtering the Jedi in the temple. When Katooni, Ganodi, Petro and Zatt, heard about the attack the four of them hid inside Adam's old classroom.

It was "safe" for only a short period of time, until a squad of clones discovered them and began to shoot them. Now they run through the halls of the Jedi Temple, searching for a way to escape.

"Where are we going?!" Ganodi asks.

"The hangar bay!" Petro replies to his friend. "There may still be a ship for us to use!"

"Can you fly a ship?!" Ganodi asks while they all run.

"No!" Petro answers. "But Zatt can!"

As they come around a corner, they see four clones standing in their way. One clone notices them. "Over there!" He says as he points at the four younglings and the other clones turn around and see them.

"Blast them!" Before the clones aimed their guns, the younglings quickly activated their lightsabers and began deflecting every shot fired at them. And soon they switch from defense to offense and soon lung at the clones.

Katooni slices one of the clone's gun and then cuts off his head while Petro cut a clone's arm off and stabbed him in the chest. At the same time Zatt cut down a clone in half while Ganodi cut a clones chest and used the force to slam him against a wall.

"Come on! We need to get to the hangar bay!" Kattoni says before they flee before another squad of clones sees them.

_Hangar Bay_

When they finally reached the hangar bay, the four of them saw that almost every ship was destroyed. "Everyone search for a ship!" Petro yells as they all begin to search through the smoke and flames for a ship that will help them escape this hell.

While the younglings were searching, Petro decided to head to the control panel near the door and quickly shut the door and destroyed the panel. Hopefully this will buy them some more time.

After a few minutes of searching the hangar bay, none of them spotted one ship that was in good condition. That is until Ganodi spotted something. "Hey guys I think I found something!" She shouts to alert her friends.

The four younglings soon see a small fighter that was large enough to fit all of them inside. The ship was shaped like a stingray and had a seat for each of them, while a glass bubble window would protect them.

Zatt quickly jumps in the main seat, which was in the center of three other seats, and begins to start up the ship. "This shouldn't take that long! I just need to start it up!" He says while the other younglings begin to climb into their seats. But they hear a strange noise coming from the door, which stops them in their tracks. They soon hear muffling coming from the other side of the door and see a blue lightsaber piercing the door and begins to cut the door open.

"Zatt hurry!" Kattooni yells.

"Almost there and… done!" He says as the main doors begin to open and the fighter begins to take off.

Just as the ship begins to take off, the door is cut open and not to their surprise, it was Vader with three of his clones at his side. "Shoot them down!" He commands.

"Yes sir." On of the clones says as they begin to open fire at the fighter.

As the ship slowly begins to leave the building the younglings jump into their seats and close their windows, all except for one.

Petro, who refused to get in his seat, stood on top of the ship with his lightsaber activated and began deflecting all of the clones shots and force pushed any grenade that got near the ship.

"Petro come on! Get in your seat!" Katooni said to her friend. Petro deactivated his lightsaber and climbed into his seat but just before the window could close, a clone managed to shoot him in the arm. "PETRO!" Katooni shouts as she looks at her friend seating inside the fighter in pain.

"And we are clear for take off!" Zatt says as the ship flies away from the temple and heads into space.

"Where are we going?!" Ganodi asked.

Katooni then speaks up. "We need to tell Ahsoka and Adam about this! They'll know what to do!"

Zatt looks at her and nods before he starts setting up the hyper drive. "Alright guys we're heading to Naboo!" He says before the fighter made the jump to lightspeed.

_Chancellor's Office_

Inside the Chancellor's office, Palpatine stands near the window and watches the Jedi Temple burn to the ground. He then hears a message coming from his desk. He answers it and sees a small hologram of Darth Vader. "What is it Lord Vader?"

"_The Jedi have been taken care of, my master."_ The hologram says.

"Good." The Chancellor says. "You have done well my apprentice. Now go to the Mustufar system and kill the remaining Separatist leaders.

"_Master. Four of Adam's students managed to escape."_ Vader said. _"Shall I pursue them?"_

"No. Continue on with your original assignment." The Sith Lord says. "I will send a special squad of clones and other allies to capture and destroy them along, with Adam Amor's entire family."

"_Very well my lord." _Vader say before he shuts off his holocom.

After Vader shut off his holocom, Palpatine looks at his gaurds that are standing by a door. He looks at them and says, "Let them in."

The aurds nod and the doors open and soon two men begin to walk into the room. "You summoned us my lord." The large man says, who turns out to be Hannibal and the other man turns out to be Dr. Vindi

Sidious looks at the men and says. "Yes Hannibal. I have a special task for you and Dr. Vindi." Soon and evil smile begins to grow on his face.

**Oh man. Vindi and Hannibal are back everyone. Will the four younglings ever make it to Naboo to warn their friends? Come back tomorrow to see what happens next. IF you guys like the story so far then please leave a comment and tell me what you think. See you guys tomorrow for Chapters 18, 19, and 20.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys here are todays three chapters on Brothers To The End. On the last chapter our fellow younglings escaped the attack on the temple. Will they reach their friends on Naboo. We'll soon see. Star Wars is owned by Disney.**

**Chapter 18: A Safe Haven**

_Naboo (Normal POV)_

After the younglings came out of hyperspace, they started to descend the ship into the planet's atmosphere and flew it towards the location of Adam's home. As they got closer and closer to the coordinates they begin to hear petro groan and say, "It burns."

"Hang in there buddy we're almost there." Zatt says as he continues on to fly the ship.

But soon Petros groans soon become aches of pain and Katooni finaly says something. "Zatt we need to get there faster! Petro's wound is starting to get worse!" She says as she looks at Petro who is now holding onto his arm.

"Just hang in there! We're almost there!" Zatt says to Katooni but then looks at Ganodi. "Ganodi I need you to contact Adam!" She doesn't say anything but nods and starts to get to work.

_Lake House Lab (Adam's POV)_

After we all finished watching Master Yoda's video, we all started to wonder what was going on until Zeta detected something. "Adam I'm getting a message coming from a ship that is heading straight for this house."

"Let's hear the message." I said.

"_Hello Adam are you there!"_ I soon recognized that it was Ganodi's voice on the radio.

"Ganodi is that you!" I said.

"_Oh it's so good to hear your voice again!" _She says.

Ahsoka then answers the radio. "What's going on Ganodi?!"

"_Ahsoka is that you?!"_ Ganodi asks and then get's back on topic._ "It's a long story but the Temple was attacked by clones and…"_

"What is it Ganodi?" I asked.

"_Petro has been shot." _She says and I notice that when she finished that sentence Anthony and Barriss' eyes widened. _"We're a few miles away from your location."_

"Okay once you land, we'll make sure that Petro is healed and you'll tell everything that happened." I said before she hung up on me

I then saw Anthony remove Theta's chip from the computer and rush towards the medical room. "Theta I want the medical room prepped and ready for when I return with Petro!" he says after he inserts Theta's chip into a medical droids body.

"I will be ready when you return." Theta says.

"Alright everyone let's get outside!" I said as we all started to leave the lab. But I then look at Lux and Jason and say, "Not you two. I need you guys to stay here and keep an eyeon the kids."

"No problem." Lux says while everyone else was heading outside.

"We'll keep both eyes on them." Jason adds.

"Thanks guys." I said before I went outside with everyone else.

_Ship (Normal POV)_

After Ganodi hung up on Adam she looks at everyone in the ship and says, "I just finished talking with Adam and he says they will help us."

"Perfect." Katooni says, relieved that they will all soon be able to rest after all the hell they went through. As they arrive at Adam's house, Zatt begins to circle around the house for a place to land. "Okay Zatt let's land."

"Land?" He asks.

"You do know how to land? Right?" Ganodi asks.

"Yeah… land. That just means stop flying, right?" He says as they start descend faster towards a small patch of grass near the house.

"Brace for impact!" Katooni yells.

_Front Yard (Adam's POV)_

As we all got outside we looked up and saw the youngling's ship descend faster and faster towards the house. I look at the ship and say, "They're not slowing down!"

I then look at Ahsoka and Barriss who already know what I'm thinking of. "Barriss let's go!" Ahsoka says before they run infront of the path of the ship and use the force to slow down the ship to a complete stop as it floats only a few feet off the ground before the girls begin to gently land the ship.

As the ship lands and the ship's windows begin to open, Anthony rushes over to Petro and grabs him. "It burns." The young boy says.

"I know it burns." Anthony says, as he picks him up and holds him like a fireman would carry a kid. "I'm gonna make it feel better…now hang on." He says before he rushes into the house to get to the medical room.

After he left I went over to the younglings to check on them. "Are you all okay?" I asked them.

"We're all fine." Katooni says and then the three of the younglings soon rush over to us and hug us. We held onto them while tears began to form in their eyes. "We're just so glad to see you."

"There there sh sh sh." I said to comfort her. "It's okay. Your safe here." They all then back up and look at us and I say to them, "You're all safe here." I then ask them a question. "Tell me what happened."

**Oh man it looks like the family is going to learn about the attack on the temple. Sorry if the chapter was short but it's setting us up for one hell of a chapter. I'll see you all on the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Alright folks welcome back for the second chapter of today. It looks like we're all in for a very interesting chapter. Star Wars is owned by Disney I just own my OCs.**

**Chapter 19: The Sacrafice**

_Lab (Adam's POV)_

After the younglings told us what had happened at the temple, we were all in shock to hear what happened. I think Ahsoka took it hard the most. Hearing that her master killed innocent and defenseless younglings for no good reason. But it still didn't make sense why would Anakin and all the clones in the galaxy kill the jedi. And what was Order 66? While Ahsoka and Barriss were inside _The Ark_ with the kids, the guys and I were contacting Fixer to see if we could get some answers. "Zeta contact Fixer."

"I'm on it." She says.

"Good let's see if we can get some answers." I said while I looked at my brother and friends. After waiting a few minutes we look at the monitor and see a live video image inside our old warehouse. "Fixer!"

_"Adam!"_ He says to me. _"I'm so glad to see that your family is okay."_

"What's going on?!" Anthony asked.

_"The Chancellor has issued Order 66."_ Fixer states.

Lux speaks up and asks, "What is Order 66?"

_"Order 66 is one of a series of contingency orders that the clone troopers were trained to obey."_ He takes a small pause and then continues on. _"This order brands every member of the Jedi Order as traitors of the Republic and are to be immediately executed without question and hesitation."_

"Every Jedi?" Jason asks.

_"Yes every Jedi except for one."_ Fixer says. _"It seems that Anakin Skywalker is the only Jedi that the clones have been ordered not to kill."_

"It's all starting to make sense now." I said as I started to remember everything the kids told me on what happened at the temple. "Katooni told me she saw Anakin order the clones to kill every Jedi in the temple. He's not only a Jedi, he's also a general who is working for the Chancellor."

Jason then steps in and adds, "But that still doesn't make sense. Why would Palpatine want to slaughter all the Jedi. Unless he's a…" Jason then takes a small pause.

"Unless he's a Sith." Anthony adds. "And if he is a Sith then that would make Anakin his apprentice."

I then look at Fixer. "Thanks for the information Fixer. We'll contact you if we need anything else." I said to him.

_"I'll do whatever I can to protect you and your family."_ He said.

"Why are you helping us?How come you're not following the order?" I asked. "You're a clone."

_"An old clone."_ He said to me. _"One that the Republic wouldn't care for if he decided to help his friends."_

"Thanks." I said before I hung up.

_The Ark (Ahsoka's POV)_

While the guys were talking about the kids story, Barriss and I were inside the ship watching over the kids and the younglings. We watched David and Alexis play with Katooni and Ganodi, and Ria play with Zatt and Petro, whose arm was now in a sling. David and Alexis seemed to enjoy the girls as if they were their big sisters and Ria liked playing with Zatt and Petro.

While the kids were playing with each other Barriss and I stood by and talked about what the younglings story. "Can you believe what is happening right now?" Barriss asks. I say no word, but then Barriss asks me something. "Ahsoka is everything alright?"

"I just can't believe Anakin could have turned to the dark side." I say to her. "He was my master and my friend."

"These are dark times Ahsoka." Barriss says and continues on. "We need to-" Before she could say anything, we felt the entire lab shake. As the whole room shook, everyone stopped and looked around to see what was going on.

"What was that?" Katooni asked.

"Stay inside the ship kids." I said before Barriss and I left ship and started walking fast towards the guys.

_Lab_

As we walk towards the guys, near the computers, we again felt the ground shake. "What was that?" I asked.

"An earthquake?" Jason asks.

"Let me see." Adam says and then looks at a small hologram of Zeta hovering over the keyboard. "Zeta check the security cameras outside to see what it is."

"I'm on it." She says as the monitors begin to show live footage from the security cameras that surround the house. All of us then started seeing the trees that once grew tall around our home were on fire and the green valley that once flourished, was burned and dried. We then noticed that the bright blue sky was a shadowy orange that dropped ash onto our home like snow. It was then that we noticed that there were about two hundred clones marching toward our home.

In an instant Adam quickly typed up some codes onto the keyboard. "Ahsoka! Barriss! Stay inside _The Ark_! Anthony, Lux and Jason! You three come with me! I'm not going to let this happen to our family!" He says before all four of their battle suits begin to rise above their floor. "Let's move!"

While they were putting on their suits I walked towards Adam and asked him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna make sure that every one of those clones is dead." He said.

"How?" I asked him.

Then Jason asked him, "She's right. How are we going to be able to kill two hundred clones?"

"Remember Jerusalem?! We held an army of droids from destroying the city for three days! I think we can handle a few hundred clones!" Adam points out.

"We had an army back then." Jason adds.

"It doesn't change a thing! We have the home field advantage. We are the better-trained soldiers. And I would rather die defending this family, then stay in here and wait for them to kill us. Now let's move out!" He says after they all get their suits on and grab their weapons before heading outside.

_Outside (Normal POV)_

As the boys sit at the front entrance of the house, they all start to prepare for the battle. Anthony loads up his assault blaster and shotgun, while Lux readies his sniper and pistols. Jason takes out his two lightsabers while the Anthony and Lux reach for a backpack that has most of their grenades. At the same time Adam takes out his saber and looks beyond the burned valley, waiting for the clones.

After waiting for only a few minutes the clones begin to march forward towards the house. "Everyone conserve your amo. Do not fire until they are well within range." Adam says. He then looks at everyone and sees hiding behind a window with his sniper ready, Anthony crouching near another window with his blaster and Jason near the front door with his lightsabers ready. "Remember they are no longer our allies so make sure you shoot to kill."

As the clones finally reach firing range, Adam gives out the order. "Fire." He befire bullets begin to fire from both sides and watches clones begin to drop like flies. While the battle begins He looks over to Jason and says, "Jason! Do not engage until they are a few feet from the house!"

"Got it!" He says while he eagerly waits for the clones to come closer.

As Anthony continues to shoot the clones, a bullet manages to miss him by only a few inches. He crouches down beneath the exposed window and throws a grenade outside before calling Adam. "Adam we got snipers on the hills!"

Adam nods at his brother and looks over to Lux. "Lux take them out!"

Lux nods as he looks though his scope and spots four snipers up on the hills a few miles away from the house. Before the snipers could spot him he takes each one out in a matter of seconds. "Snipers have been taken out!" He says.

"Good!" Anthony says before he pulls out his shot gun and starts firing at the clones that are closing in.

"Alright Jason now's the time!" Adam said, signaling Jason to join the fight.

"Finally!" Jason said before he ignites his two blue lightsabers and runs outside and starts slashing every clone he spots.

"Guys cover us!" Adam yelled before he too ignited his lightsaber and joined Jason.

With their backs facing each other the two men start to block every shot fired and cut every clone that attacked them. Adam then pulls out one of his explosive shurikens and throws it at a clone about thirty feet away. The blade hits the clone dead center in the chest before it sets of a small beep and explodes the clone and a few of his friends near by. At the same time Jason uses the force to throw a few clones around the battlefield and throws one of his lightsabers while he uses his other lightsaber before the weapon comes back to him like a boomerang.

After fighting the clones for barely an hour, one of the clones in the battlefield calls out to one of his friend's on the hill. "We need back up! Send in the rockets!" Adam hears the clones distress call and quickly stabs him in the chest before he could say anything else. But soon he sees a small squad of clones carrying rocket launchers fire at the house.

"ANTHONY, LUX GET OUT OF THERE!" Adam shouts as he watches his friend and brother get out of the house before the rockets hit the house. After he sees the house in flames and ruin he looks back up the hill and sees more clones come toward the house.

"I'm out of amo!" Anthony yells.

"Same here!" Lux says

Adam looks back at the house and then he looks back at the clones and makes a decision. "Fall back! Fall back to the lab!" He says, realizing that even though he and his friends were better trained, they were still overruled by the large amount of clones coming in. As they retreat into the house Adam provides them with cover by deflecting the clones shots. Lux sees this and pulls out two of his pistols and helps out his friend. "Let's get inside Lux!" He said before he he deactivates his saber and runs into the house.

"I'm right behind y-" Lux is then shot from behind his left leg by a clone outside and collapses to the ground.

"LUX!" Adam yells as he rushes to his friend and Anthony and Jason rush over to provide cover. But before he could reach Lux, he sees his friend get back up in his feet and continues to fire the clones. "LUX WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"GET INSIDE THE LAB!" He yells while he continues to fire his pistols at the clones and then grabs the backpack beside him and sees that there are about ten grenades left.

"LUX WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Adam yells while he takes cover from the bullets coming in the house.

"PROTECTING MY FAMILY!" Lux yells and grabbs a wooden plank with a handle on it. "GET INSIDE!" Lux shouts as he pulls out a detonator from his pocket.

He then decides to run outside towards the small army of clones and uses the wooden plank as a shield to block all of the clones blasts. "LOOKS LIKE I'M GOING TO BE SEEING YOU REAL SOON MOM!" He says before he throws away his shield and readies the detonator.

"LUX NOOO!" Adam yells before Lux is at the center of the clones, with bullet wounds all over his body. He then presses the trigger on the detonator and activated all of the bombs in his backpack. The last thing Adam sees is a large flash of light followed by a cloud of flames engulfing every clone within the area. He then sees the fire heading to the house.

"Adam we need to get in!" Anthony says while the rumble of the explosion begins to bring the house down.

As they reach the elevator, Adam looks back at the fire on the valley. "Lux." He says before the doors of the elevator close and they head down to the lab.

**Everybody okay? Well goodbye Lux. You started as an innocent boy who lost his mother, who later joined the group to bring peace, and bought the family more time. Rest In Peace Lux. Your in a better place now. See you guys on the final chapter for today.**


	21. Chapter 20

**What's going on guys? A lot of stuff went down in the last chapter. And even more crap is about to hit the ceiling. Star Wars is owned by Disney.**

**Chapter 20: The Return**

_Lab (Normal POV)_

An hour has passed since the attack on the Amor Family's home and since the loss of a good friend. After Lux's sacrifice Adam told everyone how Lux gave his life to protect his family, and everyone felt crushed. Ahsoka had known Lux since the very first time she met him, Adam, and Anthony. Even though they all mourned for his death, they knew that he was finally reunited with his mother.

After the attack, Adam tried to open the main door above _The Ark_ to fly the ship off of Naboo, but it seems that some of the debris from the battle has landed on top of the door. If the door were to open, most of the ebris would fall and damage the ship. At first they tried to use the elevator to get up to the house to clear the debris outside but the explosion, caused by Lux, managed to bring the house to the ground. As the guys were trying to clear the debris down the elevator shaft Ahsoka walks behind Adam and asks, "Hey? You okay?"

"I'm fine." He said with a serious tone. Adam then turns around and looks at everyone. "You guys don't need to tiptoe around me. I know he's dead. This isn't the first time I've lost a friend."

Barriss then speaks up, "We just wanted to be sure that you didn't think that his death was your fault."

"His death is my fault." Adam states as if it were a fact. "If I had not left him, he would still be here."

Ahsoka then walks closer to Adam and places her hand on his cheek. "Hey." She softly says. "Don't do this to yourself. You're too good of a person to be like this. Lux made his choice. And because of his decision we're all still here." She then kisses him on the lips.

Just after they kissed they hear a noise coming from the elevator shaft. "What was that?" Jason asked.

"I don't know?" Adam said. "It could be more troopers coming." As Adam walked towards the elevator, the doors fly open across the room. As the large door comes near Adam, he takes a step to the side and watches the large piece of metal fly past him.

As he looks to see who's in the elevator he sees nothing but a large puff of smoke and a very large silhouette inside. The figure steps outside the elevator and soon everyone realizes who it is. "Remember us?" once Adam heard the dark voice he knew who it was.

It was Hannibal and his friend Dr. Vindi. It had been a while since the last time they had fought each other. The last time they did, Hannibal shattered Adam's body and Theed was destroyed. While Vindi and Hannibal step outside the elevator, Ahsoka, Barriss and Jason activate their lightsabers, while Adam pulls out his saber and Anthony takes out two pistols.

"Weren't there six of you?" Vindi asked, noticing that there were five members of Saber Team instead of six. This angered all of them. But before Adam could take a step towards Vindi, ten clone troopers wearing black armor came behind the two men and started firing.

As bullets fired across the lab, Ahsoka and Barriss began blocking and deflecting the bullets. At the same time Anthony and Jason decided to attack Vindi while Adam handled Hannibal. During the fight, Anthony quickly looked at the ship and said, "Theta lock the ship down!"

"Yes sir." Theta says before all the doors began to close and sheets of pullet proof metal began to cover every window.

During the fight, Adam swung his saber at Hannibal but Hannibal managed to grab his arm and swung Adam at a nearby wall. "Didn't leave you with a broken body?" Hannibal asked.

"That' was your first mistake." Adam says while he gets back up.

Hannibal then smiles at Adam. "I won't repeat it." Using all of us strength the large man rips out one of the machines in the lab and throws it at Adam, hoping that this will finally kill Adam once and for all. Adam quickly dodges the large piece of debris and throws a powerful uppercut to Hannibal's jaw.

"This time I'll make sure the job is finished." Vindi says while he tries to smash Anthony and Jason with his suit.

"As will I." Anthony says as he starts to run towards Vindi and dodges one of his punches and goes straight for Vindi's ribs and starts throwing rapid punches towards the suit while Jason goes in for the final blow and lunges forward with his lightsaber unsheathed. The mad doctor sees the other attack coming in and activates two small canons on his shoulders to fire at the young Jedi. The blast from the canons hit Jason but he was able to deflect the shots with his lightsaber.

While the guys were handling Hannibal and Vindi, Ahsoka and Barriss were deflecting the shots that were fired from the clones. "Blast them!" One clone said while the others continued firing at the girls. But their attempts to kill barriss and Ahsoka failed as the young girls soon switched their defensive blocking to offensive attacks and started attacking the clones.

Barriss lunges at a couple of clones and cuts them in half using lighting speed. Ashoka throws one of her lightsabers at the clones and lunges at other clones with her smaller lightsaber while the other one spins through the air and the bodies of other clones before it comes back to her. She grabs her lightsaber and starts cutting the limbs off of the remainder clones before she and Barriss use the force to slam them against the wall.

As the fight continued on Anthony and Jason began to get tired after fighting Vindi for quiet a while and their strikes began to become more slow. But Vindi still had enough energy within his suit, to kill the two young men. Watching Ashoka kill some of the clones, Jason hatches an idea and throws both of his lightsabers at Vindi. As they fly toward him, the shoulder canons on Vindi's suit fire at the lightsabers and send them flying away from him. Before Jason could retrieve his weapons Vindi lunges toward him punches him directly in the chest and watches him go down on one knee.

Seeing Jason at this state, the doctor ceased this opportunity and kicked the unarmed Jedi down. Anthony watches his friend fall flat on his back and runs after Vindi, however Vindi turns around and grabs Anthony, with the suits large hands, and begins to slowly crush him. "It is hopeless to resist now. I have won!" Vindi says while Anthony struggles to free himself from Vindi's grip. "My suit is faster, stronger, and more advanced than yours!"

"Let's see!" Anthony says before he throws three sticky grenades onto Vindi's suit. As the greandes stick onto his suit, Vindi panics and releases Anthony from his grip while he tries to remove the bombs off his chest. But as he places his hands on the grenades, his hands begin to stick to the grenades and the doctor begins to panic more. Anthony and Jason head for cover before the grenades go off and detonate while Vindi screams for help. In a flash of light the grenades burst and as the smoke clears Anthony and Jason see Vindi's suit tore with both of the arms gone and Vindi lying within the suit dead.

With Vindi and the clones taken care of, Adam and Hannibal continued their fight with both of them landing fatal blows toward each other but the two men refuse to fall down and so they continue to fight. Adam manages to throw a few punches towards Hannibal's face before Hannibal grabs Adam's fist and begins to crush it. Adam goes down on one knee and is kneed in the gut by Hannibal.

The large man then places both hands on Adam's suit and begins to choke him out while he slams Adam's body into the wall. But thanks to Adam's new and improved suit, he is able to withstand the force being being brought onto his back when Hannibal slams him into the wall and is able to protect him from Hannibal's choke. Adam then knees Hannibal in the chest and was able to free himself from the choke. "I have to say… you've improved the last time we fought." Hannibal says as he recovers from the kick. "But only one of us will be left standing."

"Then let's end this." Adam says before Hannibal lunges at him throws an uppercut using both of his fists. The attack knocks Adam on his back but quickly recovers as he gets back up on his feet and throws a hook punch at Hannibal's face. The power of the punch was so strong it knocked the large man flat on his back. As he begins to recover from the punch, Adam then rushes towards him but Hannibal picks up a dead clone's blaster and fires it at Adam's chest. The suit was able to protect Adam from the shot but Adam could not get near Hannibal without getting shot in the face so Adam hides behind a large crate and looks around for anything to use, and then he sees it.

He looks in front of him and sees a his saber lying on the ground, but if he reached out to get it, Hannibal would have a clear shot at him. Without a second's hesitation Adam decides to run towards his saber. Hannibal sees him and begins to fire at him. But Adam was able to grab his saber and deflect all the shots. Hannibal continues to fire as Adam runs towards him, while deflecting every shot. But Adam reaches Hannibal and cuts the blaster in half before he cuts off Hannibal's head. "Looks like I'm the man standing." Adam says as he deactivates his black saber and notices that the girls had killed all the clones and that the guys were able to take out Vindi. It was finished. The fight was over but all of them soon felt that this war was far from over.

**Well guys that is the end of this chapter and that is the end of Hannibal and Vindi. I'll see you guys tomorrow for three more chapters of Brothers To The End. If you guys are liking the story then please leave a comment.**


	22. Chapter 21

**What's going on everyone? This is TheLastSurvivor14 and welcome back to Brothers To The End. With Hannibal and Vindi dead, what will happen to the family now? We'll soon see. Star Wars is property owned by Disney.**

**Chapter 21: Rise Of An Empire**

_Lab (Normal POV)_

An hour after Hannibal and Vindi's final attack, the Amor family had cleaned up the mess that was created during the fight. Jason and Anthony had gotten rid of the bodies of the clones and war criminals while Ahsoka and Barriss continued to load up the ship. But Adam on the other hand, was inside a room that looked similar to a church. It was the room where both Ahsoka and Adam said their vows before they were married. But this was not a room for joy, but for sorrow.

Adam kneeled before a crucifix, that was fixed above a picture of Lux, and prayed for his lost friend. The other's had came into the room before Adam, to pay their final respects to Lux. Adam finishes his prayer and takes out the crucifix necklace he gave to Lux. "You we're always my brother Lux." A tear forms in his eye and soon runs down his cheek and crosses his scar he received before he met the Bonteri's.

As Adam mourns, Ahsoka walks in and sees tears going down his face. She doesn't say a word. The look on her face is the exact same look Adam has right now, a face of pain and sadness. She walks towards Adam and grabs his hand as he grabs hers and both look at the picture. Adam takes off his necklace and places it next to the photo. But soon Jason runs into the room with an urgent look on his face. "Guys you need to see something!" Jason says while panting.

"What is it?" Adam asks.

"The Chancellor is giving an address to the Senate!" Jason says. "Just come! Quickly!"

The three soon leave the room and head to the main computers where they saw footage from the senate. They look on the large screen and see the Chancellor wearing a red cloak. _"The Jedi rebellion has been foiled."_

"What's going on?" Ahsoka asks.

Barriss looks at Ahsoka and says, "The Chancellor believes that the Jedi are planning to overthrow the Senate."

On the screen Chancellor continues with his speech. _"Every Jedi will be hunted down and defeated." _Everyone's eyes grew wide as they know why the clones were ordered to kill them and every other Jedi. Unnoticed by them, the four younglings also begin to watch the speech. Barriss notices and has them stay inside the ship so that they do not see any of this.

_"The attack on my life has left me scared, and deformed. But I assure you MY result has never been strong. In order to ensure the security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the FIRST Galactic Empire! For a safe and secure…society!" _Soon the whole senate begins to clap at this new revelation.

"So this is how Liberty dies. A thunderous applause." Ahsoka says.

"That's it then." Jason adds. "It's over." By now they have already figured out that every Jedi had been killed, and now there is no one left to stop this madness.

Adam soon steps toward the screen. "No. I will not have it end like this. I will not have more innocent lives be killed by this mad man." He then turns around and faces his family, "We will take the fight to him and Anakin."

"They'll know that we survived." Jason said. "They'll both kill us."

"Not if we split them up." Adam replies.

"Adam…they're too strong." Anthony says.

"I know how to defeat them." Adam says. "We get them alone and then we strike. We're going to finish what we started long ago. We kill the Sith or we will all die trying."

There was a brief moment of silence. For Adam's determination inspired everyone in that room. Anthony walks towards Adam and places his hand on his older brother's shoulder. "I will follow to the end." He said.

"As will I." Jason then said.

"And we will too." Ahsoka said to her husband.

"Very well then." Adam says.

Before he could say another word, Zeta popped up above the computer and said, "Hey guys, I'm receiving a message from Obi wan and Master Yoda."

"Can you get us a secured link?" Adam asked, making sure that no other clone force could intercept the message and trace it back to the family.

"Give me a minute." Zeta says before she started working on getting a secured link.

"Their alive." Ahsoka said. Now she knew that her friends were still alive.

"It's done." Zeta said to the group.

Adam looks at nearby holopad and presses a small button. "Hello Obi wan. This Adam Amor can you here me?"

Soon a small hologram of Master Kenobi and Master Yoda appeared in front of their eyes. Although the two Jedi Masters did not look so well. The Amor family saw the Jedi severely injured, for they did not know that Obi wan and Yoda had fought their way through thousands of clones within the Jedi Temple. _"Adam are you safe?"_ Obi wan asked.

"We're fine." Adam said. He then looked at his family and then looked at the small holograms. "We're all fine. Except for Lux."

"_What happened?" _The hologram asked.

"We were attacked by a few hundred clones, Lux sacrificed himself to save us." Adam said.

"_I am so sorry for your loss." _Obi wan said.

Ahsoka then walked beside Adam and asked her friends, "What's going on?"

"_There's been an attack on the Temple." _Obi wan said. _"Master Yoda and I were able to sneak into the temple and find out what had happened here."_

"We know what happened there." Ahsoka said and added, "Katooni, Petro, Ganodi and Zatt told us everything."

"_So then you know who killed the jedi and younglings." _Ahsoka nodded at Obi wan's questuion. _"Ahsoka… I am so sorry." _Obi wan said.

A brief moment of silence was broken when Adam asked, "Where are you two?"

"_Hidden in the security room, we are." _Master Yoda said to Adam.

Adam then pulls up a small hologram of the temple and locates the two Jedi. "I'm looking at a hologram of the temple right now. There's a sewer system right beneath you guys, that can take you to the warehouse without being seen by any clones." Adam then pauses and continues to give his instructions. "Fixer will be able to treat your wounds while we finish this."

Master Kenobi asks Adam, _"You're not considering on fighting Anakin and the Emperor?"_

"We must destroy the Sith. Once and for all." Anthony says to his friends.

Yoda then speaks, _"To defeat the Sith, strong enough you are not."_

Adam looks at the small holograms and says, "When we first met, we promised to the both of you that we would help you end this war. And we plan to fulfill that promise."

Before Adam turns off the holopad, a smile grows on Obi wan's face and the Jedi Master says. _"Adam…may the force be with you." _The hologram then looks to rest of the family. _"To all of you."_

_Jedi Temple: Security Room_

Inside the security room of the Jedi Temple Obi wan says to his friends before they disconnect the conversation, "Adam...may the force be with you. To all of you". As Adam turns off the holopad, Obi wan looks at Master Yoda. "Those boys are our last hope."

Master Yoda takes a deep breath and says to Obi wan, "No….no longer boys, they are." And soon Master Yoda and Obi wan leave the safety of the security room and head toward the lower levels of the temple to get to the sewer system in order to reach the safety of the warehouse.

_Mustufar Separatist Base_

Elsewhere in the galaxy, on the planet of Mustufar, a Jedi Fighter lands on a landing platform near a Separatist base. Soon a hooded figure exits the fighter and walks into the base. As the cloaked figure walks down the hallways, several mouse droids begin to flee from the figure. Soon the cloaked Sith enters the main control room and sees the remainder of the Seperatist Alliance. One of the Senators looks at the cloaked man and greets him. "Welcome Lord Vader. We have been expecting you." Soon after the Senator welcomes the Sith. Vader uses the force to seal all the doors in the room and then ignites his lightsaber.

**Oh boy we all know what happens here. That's it for this chapter everyone. I'll see you guys on the next chapter to see what happens next.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter for today. I got nothing else to say. Disney owns Star Wars while I own my OCs. **

**Chapter 22: Prepping For The Final Battle**

_Lab: Armory (Anthony's POV)_

After Adam had disconnected the holopad, He turned around and looked at all of us who were waiting for an explanation on how were we going to be able to defeat The Emperor and Anakin. "Well…how are we going to beat them?" Jason asked.

Adam then walks through the group. "Follow Me" He said before we all started walking through the lab and headed into the armory. There we saw all of our guns, grenades and ammunition sitting on racks and shelves but Adam walks past them and stands right in front of a blank wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Just hold on a second." He says to me before he bangs his fist against the wall and a small drawer begins to pop out of the wall. Adam reaches in the drawer and pulls out a small box. He opens it just a little bit and all of us could see a glowing blue and red light appearing from the box.

"What is that?" I asked.

"This is the key to ending this, once and for all." Adam says. He then turns the box towards us and reveals two glowing crystals, a red and blue crystal, that are about the size of a bullet. Adam then explains it to us. "These aren't just your average crystals. These are crystals used to power lightsabers, and have a hollow center that contains dust of millions of tiny crystals."

"When did you get these?" Ahsoka asked.

"I got them about a few months after we all left the Rebulic." Adam said. "It took me a while to get a hold of them but once I received the crystals it didn't take much long to weaponize them."

"Why?" Ahsoka asked.

Adam then breaks it down for us. "After Ahsoka was framed by Trickster for murder, it made me realize something. That Trickster was right about something." All of us looked confused when Adam said that Trickster was right. Adam continues. "If one Jedi could go rogue and turn to the dark side we needed to have a plan to handle this. So I then created a file called 'Protocol Rogue' and started creating multiple ways of dealing with rogue Jedi."

"You mean you created ways of how to kill them?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes and no." Adam said to her. "These plans are meant to neutralize fallen Jedi, but if the situation is far too out of hand, then we would have to resolve to use lethal force, and terminate them."

"So how do you plan on beating Anakin and the Emperor?" Jason asked.

Adam then bangs on the wall again and another drawer opens up. Adam reaches inside it and pulls out a small gun with a small screen on the handle. "This is an EMP Blaster. Fire it at Anakin and it will rendure his mechanical arm useless. As for the Emperor I have no other weapon that will make him weaker except for this crystal." Adam holds up the red crystal.

He then grabs the blue crystal and walks to a nearby energy charger. He places the two crystals inside and activates the machine, which released electric charges to the crystals. Adam deactivates the machine and grabs the two crystals that are now glowing and flashing. "Now that these crystals are fully charged they should be more useful."

"What are they supposed to do?" I asked him.

"When fired, the crystal shell will explode in front of its target and will release a dust, now full of millions of electrically charged crystals, into the targets lungs." Adam pauses and then continues. "While the target has shrapnel from the hollow shell in his skin, the dust will enter the lungs and will cut off the target's use of the force and make them weak."

"And that'll make it easier for us to take them down." I said.

"Exactly." Adam said before he tossed me the crystal and banged on the wall again. This time a long drawer pulled out and Adam pulled out a briefcase. "But these bullets won't work on any blaster." Adam said as he began to open the brief case. We looked inside and saw pieces of a small sniper. While Adam assembles the gun, he continues. "You'll need to fire it from this blaster that I have modified it to fire only this bullet. This gun only uses air pressure to fire the bullet, so that the bullet wont shatter when the trigger is pulled. On the side of the scope there is small screen that helps adjust your aim. The guns is easy to maneuver and is very silent." Adam finishes assembling the gun and hands it over to me.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked him.

"Because I'm going to be busy with fighting the Emperor." After Adam made his statement the whole room went in silent. But Adam continues. "I've made some adjustments to my armor and installed a small barrel on the left wrist, and installed a small trigger on the gloves palm."

As Adam installs the bullet in his suit, I ask him, "Wait you're not serious are you?"

"About what?" Adam asked.

"About fighting the Emperor." Ahsoka asked.

Adam turns to her and says, "I'm the only one-"

"NO you can't do this!" Ahsoka said as tears began to form in her eyes. "You can't fight him, he's too strong! I can't lose you too!"

Adam wraps his arms around Ahsoka and says to her, "If I don't do this then more people are going to die." Adam breaks the hug and looks at his wife. "This is something I have to do."

As I watch Adam and Ahsoka talk to each other, I look over and see Barriss with a sad look on her face. "I don't want to lose you too."

I quickly hugged her and whispered in her ear. "I promise you that I will come back, and when this is over you and I will find a home and raise Ria. I won't leave you two."

_Normal POV_

As three remaining men begin to prepare for their final battle, Adam heads to his desk. Instead of preparing for his fight with Palpatine, he reaches for pen and grabs a sheet of paper and begins to write his thoughts.

_To anyone who still believes in peace and justice I write this letter to you._

_To those who believe in the Republic I write this letter to you._

_To those who believe in Razor and Patriot I write this letter to you._

_To those who believe in Saber Team I write this letter to you._

_And to those who believe in the Jedi, I write this letter to you._

_I am writing this letter in hopes of inspiring those to fight against tyranny and evil. My name is Adam Amor, and I have come from a world that you would never find in this galaxy. About three years ago, my brother, Anthony Amor, and I were taken from our home world and brought here, in this galaxy. And for three years we had sworn to help protect the Republic and it's people. But in war there is death and we have all lost people close to us._

As Anthony prepares for his fight with Anakin, he begins repair damages to his armor that he had received from the attack that happened a few moments ago. He then grabs two small pistols and loads them with full ammunition before placing them behind his lower back and grabbing a few more pistols and places them on his thighs.

_And now as this new threat rises, in the place where we would never expect it to grow, I fear that some of us will not survive this. But none of our lives matter. What matters now is that we protect the idea of hope and freedom._

Elsewhere in the lab, Jason is also repairing a couple of scratches on his light armor and ignites his two blue lightsaber and waves them round in a circular motion. At the Same time, Ahsoka, Barriss, and the kids are making their final adjustments to _The Ark_. As Barriss is testing the main power, Ahsoka is in the engine room making sure that engine containing the Force Weilder's Holocron is working well.

_That is why for the past three years I have written multiple books, containing multiple stories of our past missions and adventures. If we fail to defeat Anakin and The Emperor, I only hope that these books will inspire people to rise up against them._

As Adam prepares for his greatest fight he packs a few small grenades with him along with a few dozen shurikens. He too repairs his armor from his previous fight and holds his saber in front of him. It had been almost four years since Fixer had gave it to him and it has saved his life far too many times. As Adam activates it, the black blade begins unsheathes from the handle and glows in front of Adam.

_This is Adam Amor. If you are reading this right now, you can change the galaxy._

After everyone was finished preparing for the battle, they all gathered near _The Night Stalker_ and started prepping the ship for launch. As Adam and Anthony enter the ship, Adam notices Jason coming along with them. Adam places his hand on Jason's chest. "Not you. I need you to stay here."

"What are you talking about I'm going with you?" Jason says to Adam.

"No." Adam says while shaking his head.

"You two are going to need my help taking down Anakin and the Emperor." Jason said.

"No, I need you to stay here and protect this family." Adams then pauses and continues on. "If anything happens to us or if something happens here I'm going to need you to protect our family." Adam then looks Anthony who get's out of the ship. The two brother's nod at each other and remove their AI chips from their helmets.

"What are you doing?" Ahsoka asks.

"Take them." Adam said. "You'll need Zeta and Theta to help you with the ship."

Ahsoka and Barriss take the AI chips and hug their husbands one final time before they kiss them on the lips. Jason walks over to Anthony and hands him one of his lightsabers. Anthony looks at it and asks, "What are you doing Jason?"

"You'll need this more than I will." Jason said and Anthony nods to his longtime friend.

As the brothers begin to leave everyone watches Anthony enter _The Nightstalker _and Adam takes a _Prowler_. As the two leave the their families, they soon leave the lab and fly off into space. After they left Katooni, who watched her teachers leave, looked around and asked everyone, "Has anyone seen Zatt and Petro?"

**Alright everyone that's it for this chapter. The fighters are at the corners and the bell is about to ring. Take a look at Chapter 23 to see what happens next.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Okay everyone here is the final chapter for today. A lot of interesting things happened in the last chapter. We finally know that Adam has been documenting he and his friends adventures and missions into books. And now he and Anthony have left the family to stop Anakin and The Emperor. Star Wars is owned by Disney.**

**Chapter 23: Your Time Is Over**

_Mustufar (Normal POV)_

On the volcanic planet, Mustufar, Vader walks through the Separatist base where he had slaughtered the last of the Separatist senators. As he activates a nearby holotable, a large hologram of the Emperor appears. "The Separatists are no more." Anakin says.

"_It is done." _The Emperor replies. _"You have restore balance and brought peace to the Empire. Tell all droid factories to shut down immediately."_

"It'll be done my lord." Vader says before he deactivates the holotable. He then types in a code and sends it to every droid factory throughout the galaxy. Now that droids will be shut down, there will be no one to stand in the way of the Empire.

While the code is being sent throughout the galaxy, Vader here's a familiar voice. _"Anakin! Your time is over!"_

_The Night Stalker: Hyperspace_

While on route to Coruscant, Anthony was able to locate Vader and contact the Separatist base. While standing in front of a small holopad, a hologram of Vader appears. _"Anthony? Your still alive?"_

"This madness ends now." Anthony said.

"_What madness?! I have brought freedom, peace, justice and security to the Empire!" _Vader says.

"You have done more harm than good to this galaxy!" Anthony protests.

"_I have done what you could not do!" _Vader replies. _"I have ended the Clone Wars!"_

"You've slaughtered innocent Jedi!" Anthony says. "Anakin the Chancellor is not the man you think he is! He's pure evil!"

"_From my point of view the Jedi are evil!" _Vader states.

After made his statement Anthony sighs and says to him, "Well then you've given me no choice."

"_And you have given me no choice as well." _Vader replies. After a brief moment of silence Vader asks Anthony, _"Where are you hiding?"_

"I am at the Jedi Temple." Anthony said. "Bring no clones, and let's end this where it began."

"_Very well then. I look forward to meeting you at the temple. I hope that you're a better warrior then the Jedi were." _Vader said before he hangs up on Anthony.

As Anthony deactivates the holopad, he hears whispering coming from inside a nearby locker. He pulls out his pistol and inches toward the locker. Soon the whispers begin to silence as he reaches for the handle and opens the door. Tumbling in front of him is Zatt and Petro. "What are you boys doing here?!" Anthony asks with a serious tone.

Petro gets up on his feet and says, "We came to see if we can help you."

"How did you two get on here?" Anthony asks as he puts his pistol away.

"We snuck aboard the ship while everyone was in the armory?" Zatt explained.

Anthony then asks them, "Why do you want to help me?"

"Vader killed everyone we knew at the temple! He has to pay for his crimes!" Petro protests.

"And he will." Anthony says. "But you are no match for him. If he sees you or if any clone sees you they will kill you on sight."

"But you are no match from him either. So how are you going to beet him?" Petro asks.

Anthony then pulls out the blue crystal and shows it to the young boys. "With this." Anthony said. "This crystal will cut off Vader's force abilities temporarily but will give me the opportunity to take him down."

"How bout while you are distracting Vader, one of us will fire the bullet at him." Zatt suggests.

Anthony pauses and thinks to himself. "I don't know? Do either of you have any experience with blasters?" Both of the boys shook their heads. Anthony sighs and then pulls out the rifle Adam had gave him. "Are you quick learners?" Anthony asks them. Both boys nod. "Very well then." Anthony then hands Zatt the rifle. "I want you to get familiar with this rifle, cause we only got one shot at this. Do you think we can make that shot?"

"Just tell me when to fire." Zatt said as the ship exited out of hyperspace and reached Coruscant.

_Naboo: The Ark_

Back inside the lab both Barriss and Ahsoka begin to finish loading up _The Ark _and making final adjustments to the ship before launch. At the same time, Jason was outside the ship, watching the security cameras to make sure that there were no other surprises. While he was checking the security cameras, Ahsoka was in the ship's engine room seeing if the engines were working. "Alright Zeta, see if they work now." Ahsoka said.

"Alright Ahsoka." Zeta said before she activated the engines. As the engines began to turn on they started to become louder and louder. "They seem to be working just well." Zeta said. But soon, the engines shut down without warning.

"Damn." Ahsoka said to herself. Before she could say another word her wrist comm. went off. She answers it. "What is it Barriss?"

"_Ahsoka how are the engines right now?"_ She asked.

"They were working fine a minute ago but they shut down." Ahsoka said. "It probably needs just a few more tweeks before it's ready." Ahsoka then asked her, "How's everything in the control room?"

"_Theta was able to activate the ships main power and keep it stable, but we're having trouble getting the ray shields up." _Barriss said.

Ahsoka then says, "Just hold on for a while. Once Zeta and I get the engines working, we'll come up to the control room and help you guys out."

"_Okay. I'll see you in a while." _Barriss said before she hung up.

_Lab_

While the girls and kids were inside the ship, Jason still watched the security cameras. For him this was the most boring job he ever had. As he looked in the cameras, he saw nothing but a valley that was once green and lush, turn to ash with dozens of dead clones left on top of the valley, like a rotting wound left open. But soon he sees something on one of the cameras. "What the...?" He says to himself as he zooms in on not one but multiple objects in the distance. Once he sees what the objects are, he feels a great amount of fear in him. "Oh no." he said before he runs into the ship to warn everyone of what is heading toward the house. On the screen there are about five AT-TE WALKERS and about fifty clones heading their way.

**Alright everyone I'm gonna stop this chapter right here. Well it looks tomorrow things are about to get real interesting. If you guys are liking the story then please leave a comment. I see you guys tomorrow with three more chapters of Brothers To The End.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey guys here or the next three chapters of this story before the final four chapters. I just want to point out that some dialog was inspired by Injustice: Gods Among Us so all rights go to Netherrealm Studios while Star Wars is owned by Disney.**

**Chapter 24: This Ends Tonight**

_The Ark (Normal POV)_

As Jason runs inside _The Ark _he calls out for his friends, "BARRISS! AHSOKA! WE'VE GOT A BIG PROBLEM!"

Both Ahsoka and Barriss hear their friend and rush throught the ship to find Jason. The three jedi soon meet each other in the ship's control room, where they see Jason acting very scared. "What is it Jason?!"

Jason catches his breath before saying anything else. "We've got five AT-TE WALKERS heading this way! Along with fifty clones!" A very cold chill goes down the girl's spine at the realization of what is coming after them. "Is the ship ready for take off?!" Jason asks.

Barriss then says to Jason, "We're having trouble getting the ships shields and engines to work."

"How much time do you need?" Jason asks.

"If we hurry they should be ready in about thirty minutes." Barriss said.

"Okay then." Jason said as he started to walk out of the ship.

Ahsoka then asks, "Wait where are you going?"

Jason turns around and replies, "I'm gonna buy you some time."

"Jason you don't have to do this." Ahsoka said.

"If I don't do this then those tanks are gonna be on us in a few minutes." Jason states.

"Alright then I'm going with you." Ahsoka said.

Jason holds his hand up in front of Ahsoka. "No you need to stay here. The last thing I want is for your kids to lose their mother." Jason said. After that he begins to head up the elevator shaft and climbs to the top floor.

_Lake House_

As Jason reaches to the front entrance to the house he sees the sun setting, and feels the warm fresh air brush up against his face. But then he also smells the ash falling from the sky and smells the rotting dead clones on the burnt valley. He then looks beyond the hills across the valley and sees the walkers and clones marching their way over here. Jason then ignites his lightsaber and prepares for the final fight.

_Coruscant: Jedi Temple_

After Anthony had landed _The Night Stalker_, on a building a few miles across the temple, he activates the ship's cloaking device so that no one will see it. As the sun begins to set and the daylight begins to fade Anthony readies himself for the final fight, he begins to load up his guns before opening the ship's main door. As the door opens, he takes out two small panchos with hoods and gives them to both Zatt and Patro.

"Here keep these on, they'll help you blend in with everyone else." Anthony says before he puts on his helmet. "And here." Anthony said as he pulls out the blue crystal and hands it over to Petro while Zatt holds the rifle Anthony gave him. "If you guys need to move to get a better shot, here are the keys to the ship." Anthony hands them the keys before he gives the boy's two wrist comm. "And here. You'll need these for me to tell you when to take the shot."

"Thanks." Petro said.

"Be safe." Anthony says before he leaves to the temple.

Before he leaves the boys Petro calls out to Anthony. "Anthony!" He said before Anthony turns around and looks at them. "May the fore be with you." Anthony nods at Petro before he jumps off the roof their on and heads for the temple.

_Lake House_

Back on Naboo, Jason is waiting outside the front entrance to the house as the clones and tanks begin to reach closer to him. Soon the clones and tanks are well in range and begin firing. As the clones being to fire at Jason, he quickly dashes out of the way before any of the tanks missiles hit him and quickly heads towards the clones. As the clones fire at him, their bullets hit Jason in the chest but thanks to his armor, he is very well protected. "What the?" A clone said before Jason cuts his blaster in half and slices his head clean off.

After Jason killed the first clone, he shouts out, "Who's next?!" Suddenly a clone shoots a bullet and hits Jason in the shoulder. Jason turns his attention toward that particular clone. "What you want some too?!" he shouts as he runs toward the clone and cuts his body in half before Jason uses the force to throw the top of his body towards the other clones.

"After him!" One clone said as a small squad of clones rush towards Jason. As soon as Jason sees a few clones coming after him, he runs towards the clones as well. The clones soon fire at him, but their bullets are deflected by Jason's lightsaber and some clones are killed by the ricochet bullets. Jason soon begins to cut down every clone in the small squad before he cuts a clone are in half and then chopping off the clone's head.

"I can do this all day!" Jason shouts before he sees one of the tanks aim its cannon at him. The tank fires a large bullet but misses Jason as he runs beneath the tank and cuts off the legs of the machine. As the tank collapses, Jason throws a couple of grenades onto the tank and detonates them, exploding the tank into pieces. "One down, and four to go." Jason says before he sees more clones running towards him and a tank aiming it's cannon at him.

_Jedi Temple_

After waiting at the entrance of the temple for almost an hour the sun had set on the city and Anthony still waits for Vader to arrive. Anthony then contacts Zatt and Petro. "Do you boys see anything?" Anthony asks while looking at the building _The Nightstalker _was on.

"_No not yet." _Petro. Suddenly Anthony spots something in the sky and hears Petro on the commlink. _"Wait I see Jedi Fighter heading to the temple." _

Anthony uses his helmets binocular vision to zoom in on the fighter. "It's Vader." As the fighter lands in front of Anthony, the hatch opens and a hooded figure walks out of the fighter.

Without taking an eye off of Anthony the figure walks towards him and stops ten feet in front of him. "Anthony." The figure says.

"Vader." Anthony says to him.

Vader soon takes off his cloak and pulls out his lightrsaber. "Don't take this personal Anthony. You know I have orders."

"Sure I do." Anthony says as he pulls out his EMP Gun and fires it at Anakin. When Anthony fired the gun, a short burst of electricity went through Vader's mechanical arm, causing it to malfunction and give him severe pain to his arm. Vader quickly reacts and activates his lightsaber and cuts the gun in half before kicking Anthony onto the steps of the temple.

As Anthony recovers and gets back on his feet, Anakin holds his hand out and attempts to uses the force to choke him. But nothing happens. "What?!" He says to himself. "What's going on?"

Anthony laughs to himself and then says to Vader, "Your little force tricks won't work on me. Thanks to a friend, I'm immune to the force." Anthony then presses a button on his gloves and grabs Vader before he could swing his lightsaber. Soon, the gloves begin to electrocute Vader. As he screams in pain Anthony says to him, "You think your family would be proud of what you've done. They would be afraid to see what you truly are."

Vader manages to free himself from Anthony's grip and starts throwing hooks and jab punches to Anthony. Angry about the fact Anthony mentioned his family, Vader uses the force to enhance his punch and sends Anthony flying into the temple.

_Building_

"Whoa! Did you see that?!" Zatt asked Petro as they both watch the fight from the safety of the rooftop.

As they watch Vader enter the temple Petro looks over to Zatt and says, "Come on we need to get inside the temple." Soon the boys enter _The Nightstalker_ and head to the temple.

_Temple_

Recovering from that powerful punch, Anthony realizes that he is inside the Jedi Temple and notices the dead bodies of fallen Jedi and dead clones. "My God." Anthony says to himself before he turns around and sees Anakin enter the temple.

"You thought you could beat me so easily! Like he did!" Vader says while mentioning how Trickster was the only one to get the best of Anakin.

"This isn't about Trickster! It's about your obsession with power!" Anthony replies.

"I've made this galaxy a lot safer! Millions of people killed because of me, when I should've been using all my power!" Vader adds.

"To do what?! To control! To oppress!" Anthony says and adds, "You've become the one thing you swore to destroy."

"I could've prevented what happened on Naboo! Saved my family!" Vader protests.

"They would be ashamed of you." Anthony says. Vader soon begins to feel rage in his heart and charges towards Anthony. Anthony does the same as well as the two people who were once friends unleash all of their anger towards each other.

_Senate Building: Chancellors Office_

Meanwhile, in the senate building, The Emperor is sitting in his office that lies beneath the senate chamber. As he and his guards wait in the room a mysterious figure walks into the room. The figure activates a black saber and slices the two guards in half before they could even make a move. The Emperor turns toward the figure and realizes that it is Adam wearing his Razor armor. "I hear you have a new apprentice Emperor. Or should I call you Darth Sidious."

"Adam Amor…you've survived." The Emperor says.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Adam says. Adam says to the Sith, "This ends tonight. All of it."

"Your arrogance blinds you Mr. Amor." The Emperor says and continues. "Now you will experience the full power of the dark side." The Emperor paces his hands in front of him and unleashes a devastating lightning attack towards Adam, causing him fly and hit against a wall. As Adam lies on the floor the Emperor laughs and walks towards him.

"You've should've sent your Jedi friends to stop me. With their skill they may have had a chance but you don't trust anyone to do what needs to be done." While Adam manages to get up, the Emperor says, "But it doesn't matter. The Jedi are no more."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Adam says as he throws a smoke grenade at the Emperor. Soon the entire room is clouded with smoke. The Emperor uses the force to clear it but Adam manages to step on one of the Sith's knee before landing a heavy kick to the jaw, sending the old man flying to his desk.

"Your rule is at an end." Adam says while the Emperor recovers from the kick. Sidious soon decides to head for the exit and uses the force to help him jump to the door, but is blocked by Adam. "If your so powerful. Why leave?" Adam then pulls out his saber and ignites it.

"You will not stop me. Darth Vader will become more powerful for you to handle." The Emperor then pulls out his lightsaber and ignites the red blade. The two men raise their blades and lung towards each other as their swords clash.

**Alright everyone the fight has begun. Check out the next chapter to see what happens next.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Okay everyone here is Chapter 25! Now that the fight has already begun, the fighters are not holding back. Disney is the owner of Star Wars while I own my OCs.**

**Chapter 25: You Know How This Has To End**

_Jedi Temple (Normal POV)_

Inside the temple lies hundreds of killed jedi, padawans, and younglings, along with killed clones. But also inside lies two men at an all out battle with each other.

As Vader and Anthony continue their fight, Vader manages to grab large pieces of debris and throws it at Anthony. Anthony sees the large rock come straight for him and quickly dodges out of the way, Anthony then pulls out his assault rifle and unleashes a wave of bullets on Vader. But Vader pulls out his lightsaber and blocks them, before lunging towards Anthony and slices the gun in half.

Vader then slashes at Anthony but Anthony quickly ignites Jason's lightsaber before the blade could touch him. As the two men lock their lightsabers Vader says to Anthony, "You know how this has to end Anthony?"

"One of us is going to have to die." Anthony says while Vader remains silent. "Then may the better man live." Anthony says before he retracts his lighstaber and Vader lunges at him. Anthony quickly moves out the way and kicks Vader in the back and watches him fall to the ground. Before Vader could get up, Anthony tries to end the fight by stabbing Vader, but the fallen Jedi uses the force to push him out of the way of Anthony's blade.

Alongside the fight, both Petro and Zatt are hiding in the shadows of the temple and aim their gun at the two men. Zatt looks down the scope of the rifle and sees both Anthony and Vader clash swords, but neither of them lands a killing blow. Petro looks at Zatt and says, "Shoot him now!"

"I can't get a good shot!" Zatt says.

Meanwhile Vader uses the force to enhance his punch and throws a right uppercut at Anthony's ribs. Thankfully the armor was able to absorb most of the blow, but sends Anthony flying deeper into the temple. While Anthony is in mid air Vader force jumps towards him and throws another punch and watches Anthony hit the floor hard.

"Come on! We got to help Anthony!" Petro said as the two boys leave their area and follow the fight between the two former friends.

_Naboo: Valley_

Back on Naboo, Jason is still fighting the army of clones heading to the house and has managed to stop them in their tracks. He's also managed to destroy two other AT-TE walkers in the process, along with a few dozen clones. Heading to tank number four, clone carrying a turret fires hundreds of bullets towards him.

Jason acts fast and uses the force to pull a clone towards him and uses him as a shield. The clone screams before the bullets pierce his armor and kills him instantly. As Jason moves forward, the turret suddenly stops. "It's jammed!" The clone said, giving Jason the opportunity to cut the gun in half before slicing the clone in two.

"Bring in the flame throwers!" One clone said before two other clones carrying flame throwers approach Jason. The two clones soon unleash the hot fire, but Jason manages to dodge the attack and moves around them. He then throws his lightsaber at one of the clone's gas tank and watches gas leak and spray all over the two clones.

"I got a gas leak!" The clone said. Jason soon sees a clone pistol on the ground. He picks it up and aims it at the gas tank. Jason uses the force to push the two clones towards the fourth tank. Just before the clones make contact with the tank, Jason pulls the trigger of the pistol and watches the bullet sore through the air and hit the gas tank, causing it to explode and destroy the walker.

_The Ark_

While Jason is outside, fending off a clone army, the rest of the family is inside the ship trying to get the engines and shields online. But still they are having trouble getting them started. With Barriss and Theta at the control room, and Ahsoka and Zeta in the engine room, none of them notice the security cameras that are watching Jason's struggle.

However, while Ganodi is in the main room, with all the very younger children, Katooni wonders into the control room to check up on her friends. And soon the security camera's catches her attention. She looks onto the screen and sees Jason facing off against an army of clones. "We need to go help Jason!" She said outloud.

Barriss, who heard the young girl cry, rushes over to the monitor and watches Jason struggle. Ahsoka also has Zeta pull up a hologram of Jason fighting the clones, in the engine room. Ahsoka then stops what she doing and contacts Barriss. "Barriss! I'm going outside to help Jason!" She said.

"Ahsoka, what?!" Barriss replied.

Ahsoka then contacts Jason on her wrist comm. "Jason I'm coming outside to help you!"

"_What?! No!" _Jason said on the commlink. _"Ahsoka I need you to keep working on the engine! If those engines aren't fully operational, we'll never get out of this mess!"_

"Fine!" Ahsoka said, frustrated. She did not like how her friend was risking his life to protect the family while she was cooped up in the engine room.

_Senate Building_

Inside the senate building, both Adam and Sidious continue to clash their swords at each other. They soon make their way to the Emperor's chair and soon rises into the main senate building. As the chair rises both men lock their sabers. "Why won't you die?!" The Emperor asks.

"Even if you kill me, others will rise against your tyranny." Adam says as he pushes his saber forward and causes the Emperor to lose his balance and forces him to jump to the Senate pods.

"Then I'll just have to destroy you all!" The Emperor said. He then uses the force to grab some nearby pods and lifts them up.

Adam watches the Sith lift the large pieces of machinery and hurl them at him. "Oh shit!" Adam says before he jumps off the Emperor's seat and dodges the attack. As he recovers he looks up and sees the Sith grab three more pods before throwing them again. Adam again quickly dodges the attack and prepares to retaliate.

**Okay everyone that is the end of this chapter. Yeah it's a little short. Sorry for that. I'll see you guys on the next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Alright everyone here is the final chapter for today before the weekend. I don't want to spoil anything but I want to let you guys know that there will be a scene at the end of the story that was inspired from something else. But I won't reveal it because I don't want to spoil it for you guys. But I will say that Disney has the rights for Star Wars.**

**Chapter 26: Last Man Standing**

_Naboo: Valley_

Back on Naboo, Jason has finally killed the last of the clones and sees the last walker standing. After fight for about almost two hours, the sun is almost completely down and Jason is relieved that it is almost over. He readies his lightsaber and takes a deep breath before charging at the tank. The AT-TE's main cannon aims at Jason and locks onto him. The cannon fires and releases a large bullet heading straight for him.

As the bullet sores through the air Jason sees this as an opportunity to destroy the tank. While running, Jason slides on the burned grass and uses the force to stop the bullet in it tracks before it hits him. He lunges in the air a twirls while he redirects the bullet and throws it at the tank. The last thing Jason hears are the screams of frightened clones before the bullet makes contact with the tank and destroys it.

Relieved that the battle is finally over he walks towards the tank to witness what he started and finished. But his thoughts soon fade away when he hears voices in the ash and smoke. He clears the air and sees more troops march forward with three more tanks.

_The Ark_

After working on the engines for almost two hours, with no results, Ahsoka is frustrated. "Try it again Zeta." Ahsoka says.

"Yes Ahsoka." Zeta says before restarts the engines and the two listen to the engine roar louder and louder. "We're at 90%!" Zeta says as Ahsoka watches a meter on the engines to detect how much energy the engines have. "93%...94%!"

"Come on." Ahsoka says to her self, hoping that the engines will reach 100%.

But soon those hopes begin to decrease. "90%!" Zeta says. Ahsoka then watches the power of the engines begin to drain.

"No no no no!" Ahsoka yells while the power decreases. "Come on!" She said while slamming her fist against the engine, causing the power to jump dramatically at 100%.

"We're at 100%!" Zeta said in excitement.

Ahsoka then contacts Barriss to tell her the good news. "Barriss the engines are working at 100%! Start the thrusters and let's get out of here!" She said.

"_Right away Ahsoka!" _Barriss said while she started the thrusters, and Theta began to open the ceiling above them, for them to launch.

Ahsoka then contacts Jason to tell him about the ship. "Jason are you there?!"

"_I'm still here!" _Jason said.

"Good news, the ships ready for launch! Get back to _The Ark _and let's get out of here!" Ahsoka said.

"_I'm sorry but that's gonna be a problem!" _Jason said.

"What do you mean?" Ashoka asked.

Jason then explains the situation to her. _"I've just taken out the last tank but there's three more heading this way, along with a few hundred clones." _Jason pauses and adds, _"I gotta stay behind."_

_I gotta stay behind. _Those were the words that flew into Ahsoka's head and filled her heart with sadness. "Jason don't do this." She said. "We have time we can work it out."

"_If I don't take them out they're gonna destroy the ship's shield and the ship it self." _Jason stated. _"Ahsoka this is my choice. Get your family out of here." _Jason said before Ahsoka could only hear static.

_Valley_

Ouside in the valley, Jason takes his wrist comm and throws it to the ground, before crushing it with his foot. As he looks back at the lake house he sees the ground begin to move and separate showing the inside of the lab and the top part of the ship, he then looks back at the army of clones marching forward. He pulls out his lightsaber and ignites it. He rushes towards the closest tank and slaughters dozens of clones in the process.

As he stands on the tank, another tank aims it's cannon and fires. But Jason quickly avoids the bullet and watches one tank destroy another. He hits the ground and sprints towards the next tank and decapitates three clones while making his way towards it. "After him!" A clone commander said, ordering his troops to fire upon Jason.

Jason reaches to the second tank and cuts a hole open and throws the crew outside. He then feels the ground shake as _The Ark_ begins to take off. "Hey look over here!" Jason yells, grabbing some o the clones attention. He throws a couple of grenades inside the tank before jumping off it and watching it explode.

With Every clone firing at him, Jason's armor begins to wear down and fall apart. He reaches to the final tank and notices the cannon aim at the ship. With only one grenade left he throws it inside the barrel of the cannon, causing to explode before it could even fire. With all tanks destroyed and still about a hundred clones left, Jason makes his final stand.

"Finish him!" A clone said. Jason then used his lightsaber to block most of the bullets and cuts down every clone in sight.

But soon the clones begin to surround him and continue to fire. Jason rushes to the clones and decapitates them while using the force to push others away. "WHO"S NEXT?!" Jason yells before a clone fires at his exposed back.

Jason turns around and cuts the clone in half but another clone fires at his legs. "COME ON...IS THAT...ALL YOU GOT?!" Jason yelled as he cut down four more clones before collapsing to the ground. As gives his last breath, before a squad of clones soon circle around his body, he looks at the lake house and see's _The Ark_ fully emerge from the ground and take off into the sky.

While looking at the sky he says to him self, "I'm ready." Those were his last words before the squad of the clones open fire on Jason's body, killing him.

_The Ark_

As the ark takes off into the sky, everyone looks at the lake house and sees how many tanks and clones Jason killed before giving up his life to protect his family. "Thank you Jason." Ahsoka said to her fallen friend, knowing that his sacrifice, along with Lux's sacrifice, will not be forgotten. As the ship leaves the planet Ahsoka inserts Zeta's chip in one of the computers. "Zeta I need you to make jump to Coruscant."

"Yes Ahsoka." Zeta said before the ship made the jump to lightspeed.

_Coruscant: Jedi Temple_

Back at the temple, both Anthony and Vader continue their fight, and each leaving fatal marks on the other. With Anthony, his armor is crushed and almost torn from all the force punches Vader has thrown at him, and Vader's robes are burned and torn from Anthony's bullets and electric punches.

As the two make their way to the top levels of the temple, Anthony manages to punch Vader throw a glass window and and sends him flying into the youngling training grounds. Anthony jumps through the window and lands in front of Vader. Anthony pushes a button on the side of his helmet. "Get ready." He says.

But Vader soon gets up and throws an upper cut and causes Anthony's helmet to come off. Vader then pulls out his lightsaber and brings it down on Anthony, only for it to be blocked by Anthony's lightsaber. As the two fight both men lock their lightsabers but Vader manages to throw a left force punch on Anthony and send him flying to a wall facing the broken window. Before Anthony can recover from the hit, Vader uses the force to grab a large tree branch and pins Anthony against the wall. As Anthony struggles to free himself Vader says, "Time to die."

Anthony looks at the shatter window and sees both Zatt and Petro aim their gun at Vaders exposed back. As Anthony struggles to free himself he says to Vader, "You first." Anthony then gives Zatt and Petro the signal. "NOW BOYS!" Zatt pulls the trigger and watches the blue crystal head towards Vader. Vader turns around and sees the bullet coming at him and places his robotic hand up to stop it. But the bullet explodes before touching his hand and releases a blue cloud of dust which causes Vader to collapse onto the ground and struggles to breath air.

"We got him!" Zatt shouted in excitement. A smile grew on Petro's face as he nodded at his friend.

"Come on, let's go." Patero said. Zatt placed the rifle on his back while the two younglings made their way down to the training grounds.

On the training grounds, Vader begins to breath heavily. "What...is this?" He said as he struggles to breath.

"That's millions of electrically charged lightsaber crystals entering your lungs. It makes it hard for the target to breath, while it weakens your muscles and cuts off you force powers." Anthony explains. He then walks over to Vader, who is crawling on his hands and knees, and reaches for his lightsaber. Anthony kicks the saber aside and focuses on Vader.

Anthony then kicks Vader in the jaw and causes the fallen jedi to fall on his back and cause his mouth to bleed. "You know it didn't have to be this way." Anthony said. "If you would have came to me or anyone else in my family, we could have helped you and prevented all this." Anthony then punches Vader in the face. "But no. Instead you decided to betray everything you stood and fought for."

As Antony continuously beats Vader to a pulp, Vader's faced is all bruised up with blood coming out of his mouth and nose. As blood begins to flow from his mouth, he struggles to say a word. "…Padme…" He said.

"Don't worry you'll survive. The crystals will work their way out of your lungs soon enough." Anthony explains to Vader before kicking him in the face.

Anthony then grabs Vader's torn robes and pulls him in. "But I'm not gonna let you get a way. I already made that mistake once and it murdered an entire city." Anthony says as he mentions how he didn't let Trickster die almost three years ago. If he would have let Trickster die, then the destruction of Theed would have never happened.

"I want the last thing your eyes to see are my hands at your throat." Anthony said. "I want you to get a good look at the one man who killed you." A small blade extends from his right gauntlet and Anthony thrusts it into Vader's stomach. As Vader feels the blade puncture his stomach his eyes grow widen and struggles to free himself from Anthony's grip. But Anthony holds the blade in place and soon, Vader stops struggling and dies.

**Alright everyone that is it for today. Well what a chapter. Jason you went from a solitary Jedi that swung on vines, to a loyal member of Saber Team, to saving the family. Rest In Peace Jason.**

**Anakin...you suck. We hope you rot in hell.**

**Alright the end of this chapter was inspired by Frank Millers, The Dark Knight Returns so all rights go to him. Well that's it for today everyone I hope you all have a great weekend and I'll see you guys on monday with three of the final four chapters. See you guys later.**


	28. Chapter 27

**What is going on everyone? This is TheLastSurvivor14 and welcome for the final chapters of Brothers To The End. These are three of the four chapters of the story and I hope you enjoy them. Star Wars is owned by Disney while I own my OCs. Alright everyone without further adieu here is Chapter 27.**

**Chapter 27: Finish The Fight**

_Senate Chamber (Normal POV)_

As dawn begins to rise of the planet Coruscant, both Adam and Sidous continue their fight inside the Senate Chamber. During the fight, Adam managed to get up on the same pod as the Emperor. The Emperor uses his force lightning and fires at Adam. The lighting bolts hit Adam too fast and causes him to drop his sword. Without his sword to protect him, Adam places his hands in front to absorb the electricity. As lighting flows between the two men, Adam steps closer towards the Emperor, which increases the power tension between the two. Soon the power between them is too strong and pushes both men away from each other.

Adam recovers fast enough to attack the Emperor before he can even get up. Adam presses a button on his gloves and gives him the advantage of throwing electric punches. With electricity flowing through his fists Adam starts throwing left and right hooks towards the Emperors ribs. "This is for my friend Mina!" Adam says before he throws a left hook. Adam then throws a right hook. "This is for Padme's family!" Adam then starts to throw some punches to The Emperor's face . "This is for the Jedi you've killed! This is for other people you've killed! And this is for Lux!" Adam yells before he grabs Sidous by his shoulders and throws him to another senator pod.

As the Emperor recovers from the attack, he looks above and sees Adam standing a few rows above him. "I must say I am impressed." Sidous said and saw a look of disgust on Adam. "It's a shame you fight for the weak."

Adam looks down towards the Emperor and replies. "On the contrary, my family is the source of my strength." Then Chancellor then uses the force to grab two more pods and throws them towards Adam.

Instead of running away from the debris Adam does the unthinkable and rushes towards the flying objects. As he runs across one of the pods he jumps towards the other pod before landing in front of the Emperor. Adam throws a small grenade towards the Emperor, which detonates and releases small fire crackers to distract Sidous, and it works.

Adam then throws a powerful punch towards Sidious' jaw, knocking him against the chair where Adam grabs his back and starts slamming the Sith's face into the seat, over and over. "This ends now!" Adam said.

But the Emperor manages to free himself from Adam's grip and kicks him in the chest, "This ends when there's only one standing!" Sidious said before jumping to a higher level.

Adam quickly looks at his left glove and sees the red crystal in the chamber. He then looks up and sees the Emperor grab four more pods before throwing them at him. Adam jumps out of the way and dodges the first pod before landing on another, and starts to climb towards Sidous.

As he climbs upon rows of pods, he also manages to avoid being hit by the debris the Sith is throwing. As he finally reaches the Emperor he readies his glove to fire the red crystal full of dust. But before he can fire the Emperor quickly shoots lightning from his fingertips and pins Adam to the seat. Seeing that his lightsaber was lost during the conflict, the Emperor looks at the floor of the Senate Chamber and sees Adam's sword. He suddenly stops with his lightning attack and jumps towards the bottom of the floor to grab the lightsaber. Adam recovers from the attack and sees the Emperor fleeing. This is the opportunity he's been waiting for. Adam get's up on his feet and dives down towards the Sith and catches him in mid air.

"Let's finish this!" Adam yells before firing the crystal at Sidious. Soon a red puff of dust explodes in front of the two men, but only Sidous is affected. With out any of his force abilities, the dark lord cannot land on his feet and soon both men fall towards the bottom of the chamber and hit every row of pods on the way down.

Thankfully Adam's suit was able to take most of the damage from the fall but was having trouble getting up. Because his helmet was damaged, Adam removes it and sees the Emperor crawling towards Adam's sword. Adam tries to stand up, but without enough strength to carry him, he quickly falls to the ground and starts to crawl.

As both men crawl towards the saber, Sidous grabs the weapon but is knocked out of his hand by Adam before he begins to beat the Sith to a pulp with his bear hands. With Sidous covered in his own blood, he is too weak to fight anymore and Adam reaches for his saber, and holds the Emperor in place. Before Adam ignites the weapon Sidous speaks out. "Go ahead…kill me. Like you said…Even if you kill me…others will rise." The old man says.

Adam shakes his head. "No." He said. "…not after what they've just saw." The Emperor looks up and sees the Senators enter the room with a horrified look of what they've just witnessed.

As it turns out, before the fight began, Adam had sent out a message to every senator and had them report to the Senate. When the fight started Adam had set his camera in his helmet to record the fight and the Emperor's intensions, and sent the live video to every senator. Now, every senator knows the truth about the Emperor and the war.

Seeing that he is now defeated, the fallen Emperor attempts to grab the sword from Adam's hand, but Adam moves the weapon away from him. "You ignorant boy." The Emperor said in a frustrated tone.

"Now you may die." Adam says before igniting his sword and thrusts it into Sidous' chest. As the black sword enters his chest, the Emperor struggles to remove the blade, only to have Adam thrust it deeper into his body until the blade exits out his back and ends his life. As Adam retracts the blade and places it on his side, he struggles to get up on his feet.

But soon the senators walk towards him and surround him with blank stares on their faces. But Senator Bail Organa steps toward the man and grabs one armand looks to the other senators. "Who will help me carry him?" He said. Soon another senator stands by Adam grabs the other arm and helps carry him.

With a strong feeling in his heart he looks to the senators and says "Take me outside." The senators nod and do as he says.

_Outside (Adam's POV)_

As I leave the Senate building I looking behind me and see all the senators walking behind me and see them looking at something in front of them. I then look forward and notice _The Ark _and_ The Nightstalker_ standing right in front of me and I soon see Ahsoka, Barriss and the children exit the ship and run towards me. I also look around and see Anthony, Zatt and Petro leave _The Nightstalker_ and run towards the family.

I soon feel my strength regaining and I soon I look towards Bail and the senators before I tell them that I no longer need their help.

As I rejoin my family Anthony pats me on the back while Barriss gives me a slight kiss on the cheek before I walk in front of Ahsoka. Soon the both of us hug each other and tears of joy begin to flow from our eyes, knowing that we are together again, and we soon kiss each other on the lips to show how much we've missed each other.

But as we end the kiss, I look around and see that someone is missing. I ask Ahsoka, "Where's Jason?" Soon after I finish that question Ahsoka's tears of joy turn to tears of sadness as I srealize that Jason is no longer with us anymore. I soon fall to my knees and cry while Anthony begins to cry as well, along with Barriss. Our victory came at a price.

**Ah man Anthony and Adam now know the truth about Jason. Well everyone that is it for this chapter. See you guys on the next one to see what happens next.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Okay everyone here is the next chapter for today on Brothers To The End. Now before we begin I want to say that Star Wars is property owned by Disney and I want to mention that the dialog in this chapter was inspired from Netherrealm's game Injustice: Gods Among Us so all rights go to them. Okay everyone let's start the chapter.**

**Chapter 28: Restoring Order**

___Two Months Later: _Outside The Jedi Temple (Normal POV)

With the clone wars finally over, and both Vader and Sidous defeated, peace has been restored. On the steps of the Jedi temple, that was being rebuilt, The Amor family stands behind Adam as he steps toward a podium and looks over a crowd of thousands of people.

After he had defeated the Emperor, the senators believed that they should have someone to provide a memorial speech to show that the war is over and to honor those who died to protect the Republic, and so they looked towards Adam. At first Adam wasn't sure about giving a speech to thousands of people, but then he realized that it is the best way to honor Lux and Jason's sacrifice.

As he looks onto the crowd he sums up the thoughts in his head and speaks. "For us the worst is over. The Clone Wars is finally over. But let us not forget those who gave up their lives in the name of freedom. For some of us, we may have lost friends. Others may have lost family." Adam stops as he thinks about Lux and Jason. "As we start to rebuild, this day will be known as not only be the day the war was finished, it'll be serve as a memorial to our fallen heroes. Their courage inspired all of us and their sacrifice will not be forgotten."

Adam steps down the podium while Anthony stands in front of it. "Men! Present Arms!" he said as a row of soldiers fire three rounds into the sky. As the memorial concludes, the family begins to walk toward _The Ark_. While Adam walks down the steps, he turns and sees Obi wan walking beside him.

_Two Months Ago: Various Locations_

"Is it done?" Adam asks.

"Yes." Obi wan replies. "Every clone in the galaxy has been rounded up and sent to Kamino."

"Perfect, the next step is restoring order." Adam said.

_On the planet Kamino, all the clones are being sent back to their home planet. For many years they have served to protect the Republic, to protect the innocent from the corrupt, but now they are returning home to be reprogrammed so that they can be used to serve as the new army for The New Republic. After the war was finished, The New Republic needed an army to help protect the galaxy. But after The Jedi Purge, the senators voted that Order 66 to be terminated so that the new clones would not have the order to kill Jedi._

"What about Senator Organa?" Adam asked.

"He has been instated as Chancellor of The New Republic." Obi wan said. "But are you sure about this decision."

"The people need to know they're in control, not us." Adam replies.

_One of Adam's wishes was to have Senator Organa instated as the Chancellor, so that the New republic would have a Chancellor to bring peace to the galaxy. At first the people and senators were afraid to appoint one man in charge of the Republic, seeing what happened with Palpatine. But it was decided that the Chancellor's power was limited, so that the people would be able to make some decisions for the fate of the Republic. Inside the Chancellor's office, Organa is signing a peace treaty with senators who were once aligned with the Separatists, to unite the galaxy for the first time in many years._

"I've heard you've rejected Chancellor Organa's job offer?" Obi wan asks.

"I respect the Chancellor's job offer as his counselor, but I don't belong in government. None of us do." Adam states.

_Inside the Chancellor's office, Adam, Anthony, Barriss, and Ahsoka, are being given medals by the Chancellor for their courage and devotion to protect the Republic. The Chancellor also hands them two extra medals for both Jason and Lux, to honor their sacrifice._

"Do you really believe peace will last?" Obi wan asked.

"Crime and corruption will return. But good will always stand against it." Adam states.

_At the center of the rebuilt Jedi Temple, Obi wan, Master Yoda, and the remaining Jedi, unveil a large statue of Saber Team. The statue stood ten feet tall and was made of solid gold. It showed Adam and Anthony standing tall in their Razor and Patriot suits without their helmets. On Anthony's left hand side, stood Barriss and Jason and on Adam's right hand side stood Ahsoka and Lux in his Guardian suit. On the bottom of the statue was a message engraved. In honor of Saber Team who stood by us in the howling dark and guided us into the light in the end. The Jedi around the statue begin to clap their hands while smiles grow on their faces as they honor their most trusted allies._

_Current Time: Outside The Jedi Temple_

"Well you have our thanks." Obi wan said while extending his hand. Adam extends his hand as well and shakes Obi wan's hand. "We are grateful for what you have done."

"Now we are free." Adam said. "What will happen to the Jedi Order?" Adam asks as he looks behind and sees the Temple.

"We'll rebuild as well." Obi wan said. "With the war finally over, we may have time to change some codes in the Jedi Order as we look for new masters to install in The Council." Obi wan then looks at Adam and asks, "What about you?"

"We're gonna head down to The Senate to read Lux and Jason's will." Adam said.

"I mean what are you going to do now that the war is over?" Obi wan asked.

"Once we're done reading the wills, we gonna head back home…to Earth." Adam said.

Obi wan then asks, "Your home planet?" He looks at Adam, who nods at him. "Well then I wish you the best of luck."

Adam then clarifies. "We're still thinking about deciding on whether to head to Earth. If not then we'll head back to Naboo and rebuild our home. Either way, we'll finally be able to raise our children." The two men reach the bottom of the steps and Adam tells his friend. "But I feel that this may be the last time we'll see each other."

"When are you leaving?" Obi wan asks.

Adam responds. "In a few hours."

Obi wan nods his head and says, "Well then Master Yoda and I will meet you outside the Senate before your family leaves."

A smile grows on Adams face as he nods and says, "Alright then. I'll see you both at the Senate." Adam then walks over to _The Ark_ while Obi wan stays behind and watches the ship leave the Jedi Temple and heads for the Senate to do one last job.

**Okay everyone that is it for this chapter. I got nothing else to say. I'll see you guys on the next chapter.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Hello everyone and welcome to the final chapter for today of Brothers To The End. It's been a long journey and now we are finally reaching the end here folks. Star Wars is owned by Disney while I own my OCs. Alright everyone here is Chapter 29.**

**Chapter 29: Final Goodbyes**

_Senate Office (Ahsoka's POV)_

As the whole family, including, Petro, Zatt, ganodi and Katooni, waits in a small office, we see a man walk into the office to notarize Lux and Jason's wills. The white man sits behinds his desk and asks, "Do you have the papers with you?"

"Yes." Adam says before pulling out an envelope and handing it to the man.

The man opens the envelope and pulls out two pieces of paper and also pulls out reading glasses, before reading. "This is the will of Jason Nightrunner."

_In the event of my demise I hear by declare my lightsabers be passed down to my friend Anthony Amor. Anthony I know you will take care of them and hope that you pass them down to your children when they prove themselves worthy to wield them. Use them not as weapons of destruction but as tools to bring peace._

Anthony looks at his side and sees his lightsaber dangling while the man pulls out a box that has the other lightsaber Jason owned. Anthony reaches for the wooden box and pulls out the blade his friend forged.

_I also declare my shares for working at our speeder repair shop to be split equally among the adults of the family. I hope that this money will help you. Ahsoka and Barriss I leave you my Jedi robes and cloak, hopefully your children will grow into these._

The man then hands me and Barriss a bag that had some of Jason's Jedi robes. When I looked at the robes, I thought of how he and I first met when he and Adam rescued me when I was kidnapped. While I look at the robes I look down at David who is playing with his sister and the other kids and think that he will look great in these robes when he grows older. I then look to the man, who adjusts his glasses before concluding the will.

_And to Adam I leave you my armor. I ask you that you leave it as it is if you decide to mount it. And if any of your children ask you about me, tell them my story as well as all our stories we had over the past few years. Tell them the mistakes we've made but also tell them the good we've done._

As the man concludes the will, he takes out a large box that had the remains of Jason's armor. Adam looked inside the box and saw the armor. The armor was full of bullet holes and looked like it was beaten and torn apart. As we all looked at the armor we all remembered how Jason died protecting the family. Adam closes the box and places it to the side. The Man then adjusts his glasses and prepares to read Lux's will. "And now here is the will of Lux Bonteri."

_To my family I leave you these items in the event of my death. Barriss, I leave you one of my mother's favorite dress that I had kept after I left Onderon. And Ahsoka I leave you my mother's jewelry box that contains her most prized necklace. I know you will cherish them as my mother did._

The white man reaches for a dark purple dress and hands it over to Barriss while he hands me a wooden box with a _MB_ engraved on it. Inside is a necklace with small and beautiful diamonds and a locket that showed a picture of Lux inside it. I soon remember the first time we met on Onderon. He gave me hope that that there were still people in the Separatists that believed in peace.

_And Anthony I leave you my helmet. Let it remind you of all the adventures you and I had together._

Anthony is given Lux's helmet, as he holds onto it he sees the visor cracked, along with scars and dents from the final battle he fought. Anthony places it to the side as the will reaches to its end.

_And Adam I leave this special item that I held onto ever since you and your brother and I met on Onderon. If any of your children ever ask about me, tell them my struggles as well as the achievements we accomplished._

Adam receives a small envelope and opens it only for us to see tears form in his eyes. We all looked and saw what was Adam holding and realize that it was an old picture when Adam and Anthony lived on Onderon when the two of them lived with Lux and his mother, before they met me.

_And the final item in this will, I give to our family my shares from our small repair shop on Naboo, and the money I have earned from serving the Republic as a senator. I give this money to you for one purpose only, to ensure a bright and well educated future for the children._

All of us were shocked to hear that Lux has given us all his money from the will, so that our kids will have a better life than we did. "That is the end of the will." The man said. "Mr. Bonteri and Mr. Nightrunner, had all of their credits transferred to this chip." The man pulls out a small chip that contained all the money Jason and Lux left us. He hands it over to Adam before saying, "We'll I think that wraps it up, so if you'll excuse me."

Adam stands up and says to the man. "Wait there's something else we want to do."

Adam looks at me and nods before I look back at the younglings. "Katooni, Ganodi, came you come over here?"

Barriss and Anthony look at each other and do the same. "Petro, Zatt, can you come here as well?" Barriss asked.

"What is it?" Katooni asked.

"We've given this some thought and we wanted to ask you something." I said.

Adam stands up and kneels down to Katooni and Ganodi. "How would like to become part of our family?"

"What?" The girls asked.

"I want to be more than a teacher for the both of you." Adam said as he placed his hands on the girls shoulders. "I want to be a father for the both of you. With your permission, Ahsoka and I would like to become your mother and father."

Adam and I hear Anthony in the back. "As do we." He said. He then looks down at the young boys and continues. "Zatt. Petro. Barriss and I have given it some thought as well and we both care about you and we would like to become your parents."

Adam looks at Anthony and then looks back at the girls. "Well would do you say?" Adam asked with a smile. Some words are better left unsaid because the emotion in the girls was to beautiful to describe as they run into Adam's arms before he hugs them both. They soon rush over to me before they hug me as well. I look over to Barriss and Anthony and see Zatt hugging Barriss while Petro holds onto Anthony.

The man then says, "Very well then, I will get the paper work ready to make it legal." He said as he reached in his desk to get the adoption forms ready.

_Senate Building: Outside (Normal POV)_

After the adoption forms were completed the Amor family walked out onto a large landing platform where they saw three of their remaining friends standing outside _The Ark_. They saw their old friend Fixer standing next to Obi wan and Master Yoda. As they walk towards them, Adam looked at Fixer, then to Obi wan and then to Yoda. "Fixer, I'm glad to see you." Adam said.

"Good to see you too as well." He said as he and Adam both shook hands. A face of sadness forms in Fixer's face as he placed his other hand on top of Adam's hand.

Adam notices this and looks at him. "You know?" He asked.

"Master Obi wan told me an hour ago." He said to Adam.

A thought forms in Adam's head and he says it. "We're no longer needed here. The war is over. We won."

Fixer lets go of Adam's hands and suddenly hugs him. "I'll miss you."

Soon emotions begin to flood through Adam's mind. He and Adam had been friends since they first came to Coruscant. The two of them, including Anthony, had spent hours in the warehouse, talking to each other and preparing each other for the fight. But now that the fighting is over, and peace can finally have its chance, there is nothing left for Adam and Anthony in this world. "I will see you again one day."

Anthony then hugs Fixer and says to him. "Good bye my friend."

As the girls and children say good bye to their masters, Adam and Anthony stand in front of Master Obi won and Master Yoda. "Well…this is it." Adam said.

Anthony looks at the jedi masters and speaks out. "It was an honor to serve at your side."

Master Yoda then tells Anthony. "An honor to live at yours, it was."

"The Jedi thank you for al that you've done." Obi wan said. "New generations will grow because of you two."

Adam struggles to say a word to Obi wan as tears begin to form in his eyes and struggles to say a word to his friend, "Tell those who ask about our story. Tell them the mistakes we made, but also tell them good we've done." He said. "Tell them our story."

Obi wan knods his head. "I will." He said.

With that, the doors of the ship begin to open and Anthony and Barriss walk inside the ship with their family. As Adam and Ahsoka take their family onto the ship, Yoda speaks out. "Ahsoka." Ahsoka turns around and looks at him. "For get you, we will not." Ahsoka smiles and nods at him.

"Good bye." She said to her friends.

"Adam." Obi wan said out loud. Adam stops and turns around. "The force will be with you, always."

As Adam smiles back at him, he sees figures begin to form next to their friends. He soon sees spirits of all his friends who died in the war stand by their remaining friends.

He looks in between Fixer and Obi wan and sees Jason smiling while standing next to Lux and Mina. Tears of joy fell down his cheeks as he saw the friends he had lost.

He then turns and sees the spirits of the Jedi Masters he knew and met through out the war. He sees Master Kit Fisto, Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, Master Plo Koon, and Master Windu standing in between Master Yoda and Master Kenobi. The Jedi spirits soon smile and wave at him.

And at the end of the group he sees his friend Padme smiling at him. Adam looks closer and sees the spirits of her children. One of them was a baby boy that had blonde hair while the other child was a little girl with brown hair. As Adam looks at Padme's family, Padme looks down at her children and has them look at Ahsoka and Adam. The babys look at them and Adam sees them smile and wave good bye. Adam does the same and waves good bye to his friends. He then notices Ahsoka also crying tears of joy as well. Adam asks her, "Do you see them…as I do."

Ahsoka smiles at Adam and replies. "Yes."

"Let's go home." He said to her before he places his hand behind her back and they walk into the ship.

_The Ark: Control Room (Adam's POV)_

As Ahsoka and I walk into the control room I see Barriss sitting by the controls while Anthony stands in front of a holotable and stares at a hologram of Earth. I walk behind him and hear him say, "Things look different now. With the war finally over." Anthony then turns to me and continues on. "It would be nice to finally head home. To see our family."

I place my hand on his shoulder. "Yes it will be." I said to him. Finally after so many years we're finally going to be able to head home and see our family. "Let's head home." I say outloud as I start up the engines and fly the ship into the sky.

As the ship takes off, everyone looks out the windows to get one last look at Coruscant. Soon memories begin to flood through all of our minds. For Barriss, Ahsoka, and the younglings, this was the place where they were trained and raised. For Anthony and I it was where we met good friends who stood by us from the beginning and to the end.

As we leave the planet and head off into space, Barriss speaks up. "We have the coordinates to go to Naboo and thanks to Anthony, we have the coordinates to head to Earth."

"Thank you Barriss." I said to her as I look onto the control panel and see two buttons light up. If I were to press the button on the left, Zeta and Theta would have the engines and hyperdrive ready for our trip to Earth. If I were to press the right button, the ship would take us back to Naboo. I didn't know what to choose.

If we go to Earth then Anthony and I will be able to see our family again, and they will be able to meet our family as well. If we go to Naboo, we can rebuild our home, and we will not have to leave our friends.

At that point I realized something. No matter where we went, as longs as I had my family beside me, it doesn't matter. I soon look down at the control panel and see Zeta and Theta standing by the buttons. "Zeta and Theta. Get the engines and hypredrive ready. We're going home." I said before I pressed a button and the ship made the jump to hyperspace.

**Okay everyone that is it for today. So what button did Adam press? We'll find out tomorrow on the final chapter of this last story. I will see you all tomorrow. If you love the story then please leave a comment.**


	31. Epilogue

**OKay very one welcome back for the final chapter of Brothers To The End. On the last chapter the Amor Family said their final good byes before leaving their friends. So where did they go? Let's see. I'm happy to say that this is the last time that I have to mention that Star Wars is owned by Disney. I also have an announcement to make at the end of the chapter. But more on that later. Let's finish this story.**

**Epilogue: Earth 6 years later**

_Adam's House: Lab (Normal POV)_

"After we came out of hyperspace, we arrived at Earth." Adam said to the children. It had been six years after The Clone Wars and the whole family has aged. While Adam and Anthony's facial hair has grown, Adam likes to shave his mustache and beard while Anthony prefers to keep his on. Ahsoka and Barriss have aged as well. Barriss' hair has grown longer and has grown a bit taller then before, while Ahsoka's headtails have grown much longer.

"When we looked onto the planet Anthony and I had left so many years ago, Zeta and Theta told us that we had been in hyperspace for almost two months." Adam said to the children.

For Adam's children, David was three when they left and right now he and his sister are almost ten years old. His skin still remains orange with white markings and he has short black hair on the top of his head. Alexis has grown her head tails just like her mother. Even Ganodi and Katooni have changed. For Ganodi, who was twelve, is now 18 and Katooni who was thirteen, is nineteen. Ganodi hasn't changed a bit except she's grown a lot since then, and Katooni has grown her hair longer but likes to keep it under her headdress. And also standing in the group is another child.

This child is the youngest daughter of Adam and Ahsoka. Her name was Sofia. She was six and had orange skin and white markings, like her brother and sister, but instead of having headtails she has long black hair.

"What happened next?" David asked. Adam looks at his son and sees all the children with a look of curiosity on their faces.

Anthony and Barriss' children have also changed since the end of the war. Zatt, who was once twelve, is now eighteen and his headtails have grown longer. Petro is nineteen years old and has grown taller than before. And Ria, who was two years old, is now nine. Her hair has ask grower but is in a pony tail.

_Flashback (Adam's POV)_

_When we arrived, there were so many people surrounding us, soldiers that were aiming their guns at us, news crews that had their cameras on us and regular people who had fear in their eyes. With all the tension building up I told them our names. When they heard our names the news crew remembered Anthony's name and my name for they had done a report on us when our plane crashed in Alaska._

_ It was then that we found out that none of the students we were with had survived long enough for the rescue party to find them. But we also found out that our friends, who left the crash site to follow the river that led to the coastline, were found in five days. But since they never found us, the assumed that Anthony and I were dead. But when we told them that we had survived, we had cameras flashing and recording us as we got into __The Ark__ and flew to a more peaceful place._

_But we knew that we had to find our family that we had left and when we reached their house, we saw your grandma and grandpa standing in front of their house next your aunt Victoria with tears of joy flowing down their faces. They were so confused and thought that we were just ghosts of their children. But soon they realized that all of this was real and were shocked to see that we had already started families._

_Present (Normal POV)_

"Wait they were shocked?" Alexis asked. "Why?"

"Well for many reasons." Adam answered and soon explained. "For starters they thought that we were dead, so seeing us alive was a shock. Another reason is that they did not know that my brother and I had started a family. And finally they didn't expect our family to be quiet so different."

"Different as in how?" Ria asked.

Anthony then intervenes. "Well when grandma and grandpa saw us they didn't expect to have daughter in laws and grandchildren that were different species."

"What about aunt Victoria?" Sofia asked.

"With her she didn't mind about any of you. She was so exicted to see that she had new sisters and had a lot of nieces and nephews to spend time with." Adam said.

_Flashback (Adam's POV)_

_But after a split second they soon accepted our families and were exitcited to get to know their new daughters and grandchildren. Once we got in the house, they first started asking Barriss and Ahsoka questions, because they wanted to learn more about them. And after hours of watching them talk, Grandma and Grandpa finally wanted to know what happened to us._

_ And so we told them from the very beginning, from the moment the plane crashed, to when we found the holocron and were transported to Onderon, to where we first met Ahsoka and Barriss, to the time we met god-like beings, to the time we defended a kingdom for three days, to your mother's trial, to both of your uncle's sacrifices and to when we finished the war._

_ After spending so many hours talking to them, we realized that we had spent the entire day just talk and telling them our stories. I then showed them the books I had written. And so we spent the night inside __The Ark__. Although your grandma insisted that you kids to sleep inside the house. And so all of you spent the night with them while the rest of us slept in The_ Ark.

_And so the next day, while you kids were spending time with Aunt Victoria, and Grandma and Grandpa, the four of us spent the day looking for a house. And after searching for a few hours, we finally found our homes. Your mother and I found a home out near some wine vineyards while Barriss and Anthony found a large house in the suburban area of town. As for __The Ark__, I took it upon myself to burry it beneath our home and have it connect to the basement._

_Present (Normal POV)_

"So what else happened?" David asked.

"Well…" Adam said before he continued the story.

_Flashback (Adam's POV)_

…_as time went by, we moved on with the rest of the world. I went to a bank and transferred the credits Uncle Lux and Uncle Jason left us on the chip and some credits that we had in a container in the ship. As it turns out, the credits in the container were a rare metal on Earth that is extremely valuable, so we sold them and the government paid us over 20 million dollars._

_ Then a few months later, your mother and I decided to have one more child, and then we had Sofia. _

_Even though we were now millionaires, we still wanted to have jobs to help out our town. Your mother took a job as an environmental engineer, to help our town preserve its energy and resources. Aunt Barriss took a teaching job at our old high school to teach young minds about other worlds. Uncle Anthony decided to teach at the high school, and decided to coach his old track team. And for me, I decided to continue to write about our adventures and publish my books._

_Present (Normal POV)_

"Can we see them Dad?" Alexis asked, and soon the other children wanted to see the books.

A smile grows on Adams face for his children's curiosity. "Alright then." He said to her as he walked toward a bookshelf and pulled out four books.

"Here. Pass them around when you're done looking at them." He said before he handed David, Alexis, Ria, and Sofia a book. While the children looked at the books, each of them looked at the titles.

On David's blue book, the title said _Brothers In_ Arms, in silver text. Alexis' red book, read _Fallen Brothers_, in black text. Ria's grey book read _Brothers At War_, in blue text. And Sofia's black book said _Brothers To The End_, in red text. "Inside every one of those books tells our adventures that we shared in The Clone Wars." Adam said. "But now it is your turn."

"What do you mean?" David asked.

Adam walks over to the bookshelf and pulls a purple book with with no title on it. He hands the children the book, and watches the children flip threw blank pages. "This last book is for all of you. Use it to write all your adventures in it. Tell them your stories." Adam said.

"Come on!" David said. "Let's start writing!" The children then left the room, excited to fill in the blank pages of their own book.

_(Adam's POV)_

As we all watch our children leave the room, I feel sad that our story is over, remembering the friends and family I have lost, and the ones I said good-bye to. But I also feel happy that I have finally achieved peace. And now that I am finished telling my stories, I can finally sit down and be with my family. And soon my family and I will be reading our children's stories as they begin their new journey and have adventures of their own.

**The End**

**Alright everyone that is it for Brothers To The End, and is the end of The Amor Brother's saga. I want to thank all of you who stayed with this story from the beginning, and who also added this story to your favorites.**

**And now with this story over, I have an announcement to make. With this story finally over I am currently working on a new Clone Wars Trilogy called The Assassin: The Journey of Aaron Carter. I'm just starting on it and I will release the story this fall.**

**So I hope you all enjoyed this story, I had a good time sharing these stories with you guys, and I hope to see you all in the fall for a brand new trilogy with brand new characters and a brand new hero.**

**I hope you all have a great summer, I will see you all in the fall.**


End file.
